


사랑에 빠지는 궤도

by mucha_monet



Series: 사랑에 빠지는 궤도 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, Warlock Alec Lightwood
Language: 한국어
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-05-17 13:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14833487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mucha_monet/pseuds/mucha_monet
Summary: 종족반전 월록 알렉산더와 섀도우헌터 매그너스 이야기





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

월록, 이 불멸의 마법사들은 섀도우헌터들의 단순하고 강렬한 한 음절의 성과 달리 길고 자부심 있는 성을 사용하는 걸 선호했다. 그들은 대부분 자신의 힘이나 유명세에 따라 파이어 메시지 마지막 끄트머릴 장식할 거창한 단어를 골랐다. 보기 좋은 케이크가 먹기도 좋은 법. 어차피 영생동안 누군가에게 그런 거창한 성을 물려주는 일 따위는 불가능한 종족이니 특별한 성 하나 있어도 나쁘지 않았다. 허나 우리가 이야기할 알렉산더 라이트우드-브루클린의 하이월록-의 그 특별한 이름의 유래는 다운월드의 월록과는 조금 다르다.

알렉산더는 월록으로 태어나 성장이 멈추는 스물 초반까지 따로 붙인 성이 없었다. 그는 어디에도 얽매이고 싶지 않아했다. 악마도 인간도 아닌 반쪽자리로 세상에 나온 이상 무언가에 속한다는 건 모순처럼 느껴졌다. 살아남기 위해 아무 이름이나 주워 삼아 시대의 가장자리에서 살아갔다. 때로는 다 스러져가는 귀족의 이름을, 때론 전쟁이 미치지 않는 산 구석 어느 농부의 성을 빌려 썼다. (빌려 썼다니. 알렉산더는 이 말을 할 때마다 크게 소리 내어 웃었다.) 그에겐 원하는 마음이 없었고 무언가를 해내고자 하는 의지 또한 없었다. 그나마 다행인 건 세상의 흐름에 따른 이치를 기꺼이 받아들일 줄 아는 융통성이 있단 점이었다.

다운월드와 섀도우헌터들 간에 갈등이 최고조로 치달은 무렵, 다운월더 혐오자이자 극단주의자인 서클 멤버 카밀 벨코트의 무차별한 동족살인은 세상의 축과 거리가 먼 알렉산더의 분노를 마지노선까지 밀어붙였다. 혼란의 태풍은 예상보다 빠르게 잠식되었다. 역사의 희미한 그림자에 불과했던 월록이 섀도우월드 문제에 개입한 지 3개월이 채 되지 않아서였다. 처음 보는 월록과 카밀 벨코트의 숨 막히는 싸움을 목격했던 이들이 전하기를, 모든 다운월더들이 그 월록의 푸른 눈과 손끝에 피어오른 푸른 불꽃에 힘을 얻어 싸우기를 멈추지 않았다 했다. 라이트우드! 라이트우드! 횃불, 혹은 불쏘시개. 꺼지지 않는 푸른 불꽃. 곳곳에서 외쳐대는 함성이 새도우 월드를 흔들었다. 전쟁은 알렉산더가 카밀의 영혼을 지옥 밑바닥에 귀속하고 협정을 맺는 것으로 마무리되었다. 섀도우월드 역사 한가운데에 위대한 월록이 등장한 순간이었다. 이후 알렉산더 이름 끝엔 다운월드를 비추는 영원한 빛, 라이트우드가 수식되었다.

“진짜 멋지지 않아?”

꿈을 꾸는 듯 몽롱한 얼굴로 매그너스가 속삭였다.

“그렇게 말하는 섀도우헌터는 너밖에 없을 거다.”  
“우린 너무 부정적이고 비합리적이야. 유연한 다운월더가 훨씬 낫지.”  
“그래. 네 생각은 전 남자친구를 봐도 알 수 있어.”

라파엘이 세라프검을 휘두르며 대답했다.  
며칠 전 정체 모를 원인으로 뉴욕의 레이 라인이 뒤틀리면서 그 아래 봉인되어있던 하급 악마들이 속속들이 뉴욕에 출몰했다. 뉴욕 지부의 젊은 섀도우헌터들은 임무를 받아 맡은 바 소임을 다 했다. 허나 임무에서 제일 중요한 레이 라인 복구는 그들이 일이 아니었다. 오직 위대한 하이월록만이 레이 라인을 정리할 수 있었다. 월록이 엉망이 된 레이라인을 원상복구 시키는 동안 그들은 열심히 악마를 처치해야했다. 매그너스는 날렵하고 재빠른 움직임으로 양손 검을 두 마리의 악마에게 내리꽂았다. 그리고 등을 돌린 채 손바닥에서 푸른 마력을 쏟아내고 있는 남자를 힐금거렸다. 알렉산더 라이트우드. 그게 바로 지금 그들을 돕고 있는 월록의 이름이었다. 허리를 조아 멘 검은색 숏 모직코트와 각 잡힌 넓은 어깨를 가진 월록. 매그너스는 지금 이 두근거림이 단순히 악마를 처치하느라 신체를 급박하게 움직이기 때문인지, 클레이브의 골칫거리인 브루클린 하이 월록의 잘 빠진 뒤태 때문인지 알 수 없었다. 확실한 건, 그에겐 매그너스의 마음을 끌어당기는 무언가가 있었다.

“매그너스 조심해!”  
“이크.”

라파엘이 경고하지 않았다면 늑골이 뜯겨 영락없이 천국행 비행기를 탈 뻔 했다. 매그너스는 벽을 밟아 점프해 날개 달린 악마의 공격을 피하며 신경질적으로 목깃 단추를 뜯었다. 헐거워진 셔츠 사이로 드러난 목덜미엔 부드럽게 흐르는 듯한 룬들이 초커처럼 새겨져 있었다. 그 작고 섬세한 문자에 스텔레가 닿자 피부에서 황금색 빛이 맴돌기 시작했다. 여느 소년처럼 장난스러웠던 매그너스의 눈동자에 가느다란 이체가 스몄다.

악마 소탕은 그들이 체력 룬을 더는 쓸 수 없게 될 때 즈음 끝이 났다. 뒤틀렸던 레이 라인이 원래대로 작동하기 시작한 것이다. 그들은 마지막으로 소탕한 악마의 뱃가죽에서 검을 빼내곤 이마에 흐른 땀을 닦았다. 사체는 얼마 지나지 않아 재로 변했다. 자신의 파트너가(라파엘 산티아고와 매그너스 베인은 파라바타이가 아니다.) 소멸한 하급 악마의 흔적을 차분히 되짚으며 써야할 보고서 초안을 생각하는 동안 매그너스는 건물 사이로 어슴푸레 들어오는 새벽의 여명 속 우뚝 선 남자를 바라보았다. 그는 흐르는 레이 라인을 느끼는 듯, 한 쪽 무릎을 꿇고서 손바닥을 아스팔트에 붙이고 있었다. 고요함이 발목을 감싸는 시간. 그런 남자를 따라 매그너스도 가만히 무릎 꿇고 지하에서 흐르는 마력을 느껴보려 애썼다.

“무언가 느껴지나? 섀도우헌터?”

섀도우헌터는 무식하게 큰 룬만 그리는 줄 알았는데. 한 줌밖에 안돼 보이는 젊은 섀도우헌터의 무방비한 목덜미에 둘러진 보석 같은 룬 문자를 내려다보며 월록은 무심코 생각했다.

“완벽하네요. 정말.”

그리고 천사의 전사가 고갤 들어 올려 따뜻하고 순한 밤색 눈을 마주쳐 왔을 때, 알렉산더 라이트우드는 세상의 어떤 한 축이 완전히 멈춰버리는 느낌에 사로잡혔다. 말 그대로 순수한 감탄이었다. 한 치의 조롱도 없는. 고저 없이 매끄러운 음성은 평생 지루하고 느릿하게 뛸 줄만 알았던 월록의 심장을 성이 난 것 마냥 쿵쿵거리게 만들었다. 알렉산더는 어딘가 반쯤 넋이 나간 채로 시선을 돌려 겨우 입을 열었다.

“당연하지. 뉴욕의 레이 라인은 내가 구축했고 나만이 손 볼 수 있으니까.”  
“당신이 만들었다구요?”

놀란 매그너스의 얼굴을 내려다보는 알렉산더의 왼쪽 눈썹이 한껏 치켜 올라갔다. 그는 주머니에 넣었던 가죽장갑을 꺼내 끼곤 가볍게 손가락을 튕겼다. 매그너스는 월록의 올리브색 눈동자 언저리에서부터 시리도록 파란 기운이 넘실대는 모습을 보았다. 이내 세로로 길게 찢긴 동공 주위엔 날카로운 빙하조각이 촘촘히 차올랐고 흰자엔 어둠이 몰려왔다. 동시에 월록의 발밑에서 마력 한줄기가 거대한 나무의 뿌리처럼 쭉 뻗어나갔다. 타오르는 붉은 태양을 수직으로 밀어낸 푸른빛이 아스팔트 근처에서 낮은 오로라를 만들었다. 천사의 피를 가진 존재와 다운월더만이 볼 수 있는 광경이었다.

하지만 매그너스의 시선을 빼앗은 건 찬란하게 빛나는 레이 라인이 아닌, 월록이 가진 특별한 눈이었다. 찰나의 시간, 매그너스는 알렉산더에게서 우주의 탄생을 경험했다. 고요한 우주에 유일무이한 푸른 행성이 오직 월록의 두 눈 속에 존재하고 있었다. 아름다운, 숭고한, 세상에 단 하나뿐인. 그 어떤 수식어를 붙여도 부족하게만 느껴졌다.

“레이 라인이 완벽한 건 굳이 보여주지 않으셔도 알 수 있습니다만.”

갑자기 끼어 든 무뚝뚝한 목소리에 그들 주위에 흐르던 거대한 마력이 아무일도 없었던 일처럼 말끔히 사라졌다. 아랑곳하지 않고 라파엘이 절차를 설명을 시작하자 월록은 들리지 않게 헛기침했다. 한참을 어린 섀도우헌터 앞에서 불필요하고 볼품없는 꼴을 내보인 듯싶었다. 아주 오래간만에 발가벗겨진 기분이었다. 매그너스는 어색한 공기를 지워내려고 애썼다. 그래봤자 눈꺼풀만 깜빡이며 괜히 애꿎은 반지만 돌려댄 게 전부였지만.

“이번 의뢰 지불 건에 대한 사항은 뉴욕지부 수장님께서.......”  
“그만 가야겠군. 파이어 메시지를 기다리지.”

장갑 낀 손이 허공을 휘휘 젓는다. 매번 전방에서 뛰던 매그너스와 달리 라파엘은 브루클린 하이월록 가까이서 일하는 게 이번이 처음은 아니었다. 때문에 대가는 물론이고 매사가 까다로운 원칙주의자 월록이 클레이브 절차에 관한 설명을 무시한 채 포탈을 여는 모습은 한 번도 경험한 바 없어 퍽 당황스러웠다.

“매그너스 베인이에요!”

가늠하기 어려운 사태를 파악하고 있는 라파엘 옆으로 매그너스가 빼꼼 고갤 내밀며 외쳤다.

“우리 또 만날 수 있을까요?”

포탈에 반쯤 걸쳐져있던 얼굴이 사선으로 기울었다. 눈썹 뼈 아래 깊은 눈은 커다랬고 단정히 넘긴 검은 머리칼과 대리석 조각 같은 이마 위론 포탈의 어지러운 빛이 점점이 떨어져 내리고 있었다. 알렉산더는 자신만을 바라보고 있는 섀도우헌터를 마주하며 물음의 의미를 헤아리기 시작했다. 간단한 질문임에도 불구하고 완벽한 대답을 구하고자 1초에도 수천 번 머릿속이 핑핑 돌았다. 결과는 이미 정해져 있었다. 심장이 입으로 튀어나올 것만 같다. 강한 마법에 사로잡힌 다운월더처럼 무력하기 짝이 없었다. 젊은 전사, 매그너스 베인을 보는 순간 속절없이 멈춰버렸던 알렉산더 라이트우드 세상의 축이 지금 완전히 다른 궤도를 만들어낸 게 분명했다. 무언가를 말하려는 듯 월록의 입술이 조금씩 달싹였다. 그리고,

“우린 이틀 뒤에 보게 될 거야.”

라는 말만 남기고 포탈 너머로 사라져버렸다.  
돌아온 대답에 너무 열중한 나머지 매그너스는 볼 수 없었지만, 라파엘은 브루클린의 하이 월록의 귀 끝이 붉어져 있는 걸 목격하고 말았다. 그는 이 모든 낯 간지러운 광경을 보고서에 솔직하게 기록해야할지 말아야할지 괴로운 갈등에 빠져 머리를 쥐어뜯었다.

그건 분명 영겁의 시간을 살아온 브루클린의 하이 월록이, 자신의 친구인 섀도우헌터와 사랑에 빠지는 순간이었다.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

“잠깐 뭐라고?”  
“못 들었어? 이틀 뒤라고 말해버렸어.”

제이스의 화려하고 창백한 얼굴은 눈부신 금발머리와 함께 다이아몬드처럼 빛났다. 하지만 방금 들은 폭탄선언이 그를 억지로 썩은 피 냄새 맡게 된 뱀파이어처럼 만들었다. 방금 먹고 온 최고급 혈액이 목구멍으로 줄줄 새는 기분이었다.

“장난 하는 거지?”

뉴욕 뱀파이어 클랜을 이끌고 있는 제이스 헤론데일은 인간에서 밤의 아이들로 다시 태어났을 때부터 알렉산더와 알고지낸 사이였다. 섀도우헌터들과 여러 차례 전쟁 같은 시간을 보내고 나니 그는 이 위대한 월록과 절친한 친우가 되어있었다. 제이스가 비현실적인 시간을 살며 알렉산더에 대해 파악한 건, 위대한 월록은 누군가의 삶에 개입하는 걸 끔찍이도 싫어한다는 점이었다. 그도 그럴 것이 카밀 벨코트의 일만 아니었다면 알렉산더는 세상이 멸망할 때까지 은둔자로 살았을 것이다. 그 말은 즉, 살아생전 날뛰는 것밖에 못하는 섀도우헌터와 알렉산더 라이트우드가 사적으로 절대 엮일 리 없다는 걸 뜻했다. 하지만 지금 눈앞의 알렉산더를 보아하니, 그 어린 네필림이 우주를 움직일 정도의 엄청난 변화를 몰고 왔다는 걸 인정해야만 할 것 같았다.

제이스가 자신의 월록 친구를 걱정하는 만큼 알렉산더 역시 상상 속에서 머리를 쥐어뜯었다. 상당히 다른 의미긴 했지만. 알렉산더는 이제 막 태어난 어린 섀도우헌터에게 꼴사나운 모습을 보인 부끄러움에서 벗어날 수 없었다. 뉴욕 전체의 레이 라인을 뽐내 듯 보여주었던 과거의 자신이 이토록 민망한 감정을 가져다줄 거라 누가 예상했겠는가. 게다가 이틀 뒤라는 말도 안 되는 조건까지 붙이다니. 언제부터 이렇게 타인에게 휘둘렸는지.

머리를 흔들어 들쑤시는 상념을 털어낸 알렉산더는 가장 중요한 일에 집중하기로 결심했다.

“그 얘긴 그만해. 부탁한 자료나 보자.”  
“여기.”

뱀파이어의 검은 가죽 재킷 안에서 꺼내든 봉투는 생각보다 두툼했다. 제이스는 색이 다른 두 눈을 가늘게 뜨고 순순히 건네주려던 봉투를 꽉 쥐었다.

“진짜 무슨 일 생기는 거 아니지.”  
“난 한가한 월록이 아냐.”

너도 알다시피. 월록은 차가운 시선을 무시하고 서류봉투에서 꺼낸 것들 살폈다. 흐릿하게 찍힌 사진과 추적마법에 필요한 소지품 몇 개였다. 뉴욕 뱀파이어가 가져오는 정보는 월록의 입소문보다 빠르고 실리의 장난스러운 진실보다 정확하다. 수많은 정보가 그들이 눈을 뜬 밤에 흘러나왔다. 라이트우드는 헤론데일의 정보로 하여금 앞으로 다가올 위협을 파악하고 계획을 구축하는 방식을 추구하는 월록이었다. 최근 다운월더들 사이에서 심심치 않게 도는 소문의 원흉을 브루클린 하이월록으로서 파악할 책임이 있었다. 초점이 나간 사진을 꼼꼼히 살피던 알렉산더는 마지막 사진 뒤로 삐뚜름하게 접힌 종이 한 장을 펼쳤다. 그리고 첫 단어를 읽자마자 다시 접어 탁자에 올려뒀다. 월록의 얼굴이 못마땅한 듯 일그러져 있었다. 그는 손가락으로 종이 모서리를 툭툭 쳤다.

“이건 부탁한 게 아닌데.”  
“알렉. 설마 내가 몰랐다고 생각한 건 아니지?”

제이스가 알렉산더의 팔을 잡아 당겼다.

“그는 필멸이야.”

뱀파이어와 마주친 월록의 눈동자로 이질적인 푸른빛이 스쳐지나갔다. 가벼운 생각들이 현실을 머금고 찬찬히 가라앉았다.

“그리고 바쁜 것과 별개로 너는 네가 뱉은 말을 지키는 월록이고.”

제이스는 따가운 시선을 애써 모른 척 하며 그들 사이의 불청객 같은 서류를 콕 찍어 말했다. 서류에 적힌 건, 매그너스 베인 그 어린 섀도우헌터의 정보였다. 고작 종이 한 장밖에 안 되는 삶을 산 네필림. 금발의 뱀파이어는 피가 섞인 와인 잔을 입가에 기울였다. 오랜 친우를 향한 충고는 그들이 나눴던 세월만큼이나 진지했다.

“어린 섀도우헌터와 무슨 일이라도 생길까 걱정하는 거야?”  
“적어도 네가 그 네필림에게 마음이 있다는 정도는 알 수 있지.”  
“내가?”  
“알렉. 지금 네 표정을 봐. 열 살짜리도 눈치 채겠어.”

그리고 다운월드에서 네 소문이 돌고 있다고. 알렉산더는 허겁지겁 자신의 뺨을 만져 보았다. 제이스는 영락없이 사랑에 빠진 소년이 되어버린 월록을 보며 깊은 한숨을 내쉬었다.

“알렉. 나는 언제나 네 편이지만, 영원을 사는 우리에게 필멸자들은 치명적인 독이야. 애초에 그들 문제에 관여하지 않기로 한 것도 그 때문 아니야?”

제이스의 말엔 틀린 구석이 없었다. 영원을 사는 다운월더에게 필멸은 한 순간을 찬란히 타오르다 사라지는 대체불가결한 고유의 존재였다. 단 한번만 지고 피는 아름다움엔 깊이가 없었고 불멸자들은 다양한 방법으로 빠져들었다. 위대한 월록이란 칭송과 라이트우드라는 성을 얻기 전, 알렉산더 역시 불특정한 먼데인 무리를 지켜보고 애정을 가졌던 경험이 있었다. 아무리 원하는 마음과 의지 없는 월록일지라도 시간의 흐름이 허락된 이들의 탄생과 죽음은 퍽 매력적이었다. 주었던 애정이 그들을 마녀로 몰아 타죽이기 전까지 말이다. 제이스는 그 끝이 그들의 정해진 운명이라 말했지만 알렉산더는 자신의 개입이 없었더라면 일어나지 않을 결과임을 알았다. 불멸은 필멸의 시간을 뒤바꿔놓는다. 치명적인 독은 유한함이 아닌 무한함에서 비롯된 것이다. 전쟁조차 닿지 깊은 산골에 틀어박혀 가난한 농부의 성을 빌린 것도 그즈음이었다.

“네 마음이 닳아 없어지는 걸 친구로서 보고 있을 수 없단 뜻이야.”  
“.......그럴 일은 절대 없을 거야.”

말을 그렇게 했지만 알렉산더는 그날 밤 자신이 만든 레이 라인의 일렁이는 빛 속에서 환히 웃던 얼굴을 떠올리는 걸 막을 수 없었다. 마음이 떨렸다.

‘매그너스 베인이에요!’  
‘우리 또 만날 수 있을까요?’

다운월더를 대하는 네필림들은 우월의식과 경멸어린 시선은 익숙했다. 협정을 이끌어낸 주인공이 월록이라 할지라도 그들의 천사 피를 내세운 차별주의는 여전했다. 허나 사고가 중세에 머무른 악마 사냥꾼들의 지독한 편견을 누구보다 잘 아는 알렉산더가 느끼기에 매그너스는 여태 보았던 섀도우헌터들과는 전혀 달랐다. 말간 얼굴과 경이로 가득 찬 밤색 눈동자. 목덜미를 둘러싼 보석 같은 룬문자들. 월록이 만든 결계에 순수하게 감탄하는 네필림. 감히 비약하건데 에돔의 악마들도 반기길 마지않을 사랑스러움이 매그너스에게 있었다, 살면서 그런 얼굴로 자신을 보는 네필림은 없었다. 악마의 자식을 칭찬하는 순진한 천사라니. 다시 볼 수 있다면 세상을 뒤집어 놓는 것도 가능할 터였다.

‘세상을 뒤집어? 맙소사. 지금 무슨 생각을 하는 거야. 정신 차려, 알렉산더 라이트우드.’ 

그는 눈을 감고 밧줄을 끊어 새카맣게 탄 육신들을 내려줬던 과거를 되새겼다. 그가 바꾼 운명은 이대로 과거에 머물러야했다. 브루클린의 하이월록은 오랜 친구의 조언을 따르기로 결정했다. 뉴욕 기지와는 정당한 대가가 따르는 공적인 일이 아닌 이상 그 어떤 교류도 하지 않을 것이다. 로프트를 떠난 뱀파이어가 남긴 잔상은 사라진지 오래였지만, 알렉산더는 비스듬히 접힌 종이를 펴지 않고 그대로 두었다. 대신 그는 여전히 떨리고 있는 마음 어귀에서 끊임없이 서성였다.

 

 

-

 

 

그 시각 뉴욕 지부는 라파엘의 보고서 속, 하이월록이 남기고 간 ‘이틀 뒤’ 라는 문장 때문에 정신이 없었다. 그가 말한 시간 개념이 이틀 뒤 악마가 지상으로 튀어나온 다는 건지, 신종 뱀파이어 클랜이 문제를 일으킨다는 건지, 아니면 음습한 웨어울프 떼가 영역을 벗어난다는 건지 알 도리가 없었다. 물어봤다간 또 성가신 대가를 요구할 게 뻔했다. 네필림들의 출처 없는 불길함은 타오르는 성정만큼이나 커져갔다.

불쌍한 펠. 라파엘이 뉴욕 기지 수장인 래그노어 펠이 집무실에서 골머리 썩히는 모습을 바라보며 중얼거렸다. 결계와 침묵의 형제들로부터 예언을 듣고자 바쁘게 움직이는 동료들에게도 들리지 않는 사과를 남겼다. 그리고 그는 자신의 팔랑대는 친구를 한심한 눈으로 바라보았다. 매그너스도 기지의 섀도우헌터들처럼 브루클린 하이월록 알렉산더 라이트우드가 남기고 간 말뜻을 알아내고자 노력했다. 고대 룬 문자를 해독할 때보다 더 열중하는 모습을 가히 눈뜨고 볼 수 없었다. 라파엘은 월록 라이트우드의 또 다른 힌트는 없었냐 물어오는 펠에게 그 콧대 높은 월록은 그냥 저 망할 매그너스 베인과 데이트할 시간을 고지했을 뿐이야! 라고 소리치고 싶을 걸 간신히 참았다. 인내하여 침묵을 지키는 것이 섀도우 월드에 평화를 가져다주리라.

그리고 그토록 고대했던 이틀 뒤. 위대한 월록에게선 연락이 없었다. 라파엘은 그날 하루 종일 매그너스 옆에 붙어있었다. 틈틈이 수장의 집무실도 들락날락 거렸지만 결과는 같았다.

“나 차인거야?”

매그너스의 얼굴이 멍했다. 라파엘은 매그너스의 화려한 연애 전적을 생각하며 그가 만만치 않은 상대를 고르는데 아주 도가 터있다는 걸 다시 한 번 상기했다. 애초에 브루클린 하이월록, ‘그’ 라이트우드라니. 말이 되나 싶어 시큰둥하게 입을 열었다.

“애초에 시작도 안했잖아.”  
“너 내 친구 맞아?”

매그너스가 퉁명스레 대꾸하자 라파엘은 어깨를 으쓱 하고선 자신의 세라프 검을 열심히 닦기 시작했다.

“네가 친구라 부를 수 있는 네필림은 나뿐이니까.”  
“아니야. 사이먼도 있고 래그노어도 있어.”  
“그 노인네 좀 그만 괴롭혀.”  
“네가 할 소린 아닌 것 같은데.”

매그너스가 음흉한 표정을 지으며 눈썹을 까딱이자 라파엘의 건강한 피부가 눈에 띄게 붉어졌다. 젊은 섀도우헌터는 야간 순찰 전, 무기점검 차 세라프검을 빼들었고 검은 가죽을 덧댄 손잡이를 내려다보며 생각에 잠겼다.

브루클린 하이월록을 직접 만나기 전까지 매그너스가 알고 있던 거라곤 월록이 가진 까다로운 성격과 혼을 쏙 빼놓는 고급 취향이 전부였다. 위대한 월록이 성격파탄자라는 소문은 클레이브에서 유명했고 실제로 그가 요구하는 거래 대가도 만만치 않았다. 덕분에 매그너스는 카타리나와 함께 다운월더에 반응하는 붉은 루비 목걸이를 찾으러 버려진 호텔을 이틀 동안 뒤지기도 했었다. 먼지를 잔뜩 뒤집어쓴 섀도우헌터는 브루클린 하이월록이 분명 꼬장꼬장한 성격의 늙은 마법사일거라 투덜댔다. 아무도 그에게 알렉산더 라이트우드가 탄탄한 가슴과 넓은 어깨, 근사한 얼굴을 가진 월록이라고 말해주지 않았다. 심지어 월록과 거래하는 자리에 나갔던 라파엘마저도. 거기까지 생각이 미치자 매그너스는 무기 닦기에 집중하는 라파엘을 짧게 쏘아보았다. 솔직히 알렉산더는 근사하다는 말로도 부족했다. 무엇보다 그의 월록마크는 끝내주게 아름다운 푸른 눈동자였는데, 문자 그대로 매그너스 취향의 결정체였다. 뉴욕 발령 후 늘 가벼운 관계가 일상이었던 매그너스에게 알렉산더의 첫인상은 신선한 충격으로 다가왔다. 꼭 다시 만나고 싶었다. 물론 ‘그’ 위대한 월록이 자신의 어수룩한 작업에 쉽게 넘어올 리 없다는 걸 알았지만 말이다. 매그너스는 순순히 이해하다가도 시작도 전에 자신이 차인 현재 상황을 썩 달갑게 느끼진 않았다.

“그래. 너무 쉬운 건 재미없지. 튕기는 것도 나쁘지 않아. 난 도전을 좋아하니까.”

불행인지 다행인지 자정 직전, 매그너스는 불가피한 이유로 브루클린 하이월록과 만나게 된다. G구역 순찰에 나섰던 섀도우헌터들이 알 수 없는 힘에 의해 공격당하는 사건이 발생한 것이다. 발생지점으로부터 가장 가까운 순찰팀이었던 매그너스 베인과 라파엘 산티아고가 공격의 원인으로 월록이 제조한 약물을 발견했다. 그들은 중태에 빠진 동료를 구하기 위해 급히 브루클린 하이월록의 로프트를 찾아갔다. 어찌 보면 이틀 뒤에 만나겠다는 약속이 지켜진 샘이었다.

“누가 감히 위대한 월록의 공간에 찾아왔는가.”

로프트는 지극히 정상적인 공간처럼 보였지만 꼭 어두운 동굴에 들어온 마냥 추웠다. 초대받지 않은 손님을 향한 낮고 권위적인 음성이 바닥을 쩌렁쩌렁 울렸다.

“당신의 도움이 필요합니다.”

라파엘이 사건 현장에서 발견한 작은 유리병을 어두운 허공을 향해 들어 올리자마자 로프트 테라스 창문이 그들을 위협하 듯 벌컥 열렸다. 엄청난 바람이 쏟아져 들어와 커튼이 마구잡이로 휘날리는 장면은 비현실적이었다. 매그너스는 뒤로 밀리는 느낌에 손을 뻗었다.

“추적 마법은 네 파라바타이를 이용해. 젊은 섀도우헌터.”

매섭게 불던 바람이 거짓말처럼 뚝 그쳤다. 라파엘과 매그너스는 팔을 내리고 두 눈을 깜빡였다. 로프트의 공기는 여전히 차가웠지만 어둠이 아닌 오렌지색 빛이 공간을 가득 채우고 있었다. 그들은 울림이 사라진 목소리가 난 쪽으로 고갤 들었다. 검은색 실크 가운을 입은 하이월록이 가죽 소파 등받이에 기대어 비스듬히 서 있었다. 라파엘은 고갤 저으며 입을 열었다.

“우린 파라바타이가 아니에요. 게다가 추적이 아니라 해독제가 필요한 상황이죠.”  
“네. 당신도 약속을 지켜야하고요.”

라파엘 옆으로 슬그머니 나온 매그너스가 알렉산더의 섹시한 자태를 아래위로 훑으며 말했다. 알렉산더는 매그너스의 얼굴을 보자마자 당황한 기색을 감출 수 없었다.

“그건,”  
“매그너스 네 용건은 나중이야.”

젊은 섀도우헌터가 진지하게 타일렀다. 매그너스도 지금이 때가 아니란 걸 알고 뒤로 물러났다. 그는 로프트에 흐르는 월록의 마법이 미묘하게 흔들리고 있다는 사실을 기민하게 알아차렸으나 내색하지 않았다. 매그너스의 예민함을 모르는 알렉산더는 빠르게 뛰는 심장을 남몰래 진정시키며 표정을 굳혔다.

“급한 일입니다. 동료들을 구하려면 당신처럼 실력 좋은 월록이 필요해요.”  
“실력 좋은?”  
“실력 좋은 최고의 월록이요.”

위대한 월록은 오만함과 예의를 모두 갖춘 네필림을 보며 코웃음 쳤다.

“대가는?”  
“클레이브가 지불할 수 있는 걸 지불할 겁니다.”  
“좋아. 그 증거를 내놔.”

독이 남은 작은 유리병을 받은 월록이 황급히 응접실을 떠나고 라파엘은 팔짱 끼고서 굳게 닫힌 작업실 문만 응시했다. 그동안 매그너스는 부지런히 펠에게 파이어 메시지를 보냈다. 동료들의 상태를 담은 답장이 도착하고 나서야 그에겐 브루클린 하이월록의 보금자리를 둘러볼 수 있는 시간이 생겼다. 어째 집이라 하기엔 민망할 만큼 황량한 느낌이었지만. 먼지 한 톨 없는 로프트에서 유독 매그너스 눈에 띄는 종이를 발견했다. 모든 물건이 제자리에 놓여있는데, 저 종이는 아니었다. 마치 툭 튀어나온 못처럼 갈 곳을 잃은 것 같았다. 매그너스는 집게손가락으로 접힌 종이 끄트머리 집어 들었다.

해독제를 만드는 작업은 우려와 달리 오래 걸리지 않았다. 독은 월록이 만든 살상용이 맞았다. 정확하지 않지만 독엔 저주가 아닌 다운월더들의 다량 피가 함유되어 있었다. 적은 양임에도 불구하고 치사량의 독이었다. 알렉산더는 살면서 이런 독을 본 적 없었다. 

‘저번 레이라인 사건의 배후인가?’

확실히 뉴욕 기지 수장과 협의가 필요한 문제였다. 알렉산더는 떠날 채비를 마친 라파엘과 달리 탁자에 엉덩이만 붙이고 앉아 미동이 없는 매그너스의 머리꼭지를 내려다보았다. 알렉산더가 작게 헛기침하자 천사의 전사가 벌떡 일어났다. 그리고 그는 작은 룬 문자가 반지와 팔찌처럼 얽힌 손에 들린 종이를 보곤 신음을 삼켰다.

“이거 내 신상정보 맞죠?”  
“......그럼 저는 해독제를 받았으니 이만. 용건 마치고 바로 기지로 복귀해, 매그너스.”

불안한 눈빛의 라파엘은 뱀파이어보다 빠르게 로프트를 떠났다. 매그너스는 라파엘이 떠나든 말든 손에 쥔 서류를 알렉산더의 반쯤 드러난 가슴팍에 밀어붙이듯 건넸다.

“그래서 바람맞힌 거예요?”

도전적으로 올려다보는 밤색 눈동자와 시선이 마주쳤다. 맑고 커다란 우물에 갇힌 듯 심장이 또 쿵쿵거렸다. 월록은 자신이 이 어린 섀도우헌터의 모든 행동에 면역이 없다는 걸 깨달았다.

“아니면 베인 가문이 한때 서클 멤버였다가 왕창 망해버린 사실 같은 거 알고 질색했으려나.”

매그너스는 자조적으로 웃었다. 알렉산더가 보기에 그는 스스로에게 상처 되는 말을 하고 있는 사람처럼 보였다. 익숙해진 나머지 아픔도 느껴지지 않는 투로. 월록은 매그너스에게 상처주고 싶지 않았다.

“거기 적힌 정보 읽은 적 없어.”

사선으로 떨어트렸던 고개를 들어 드러난 시선엔 희미한 안도가 서려있다. 알렉산더는 로프트를 배경 삼은 매그너스의 어깨와 옆얼굴을 보며 정신이 아득해졌다. 자신의 공간에 매그너스가 있는 것만으로도 따뜻한 온기가 꽉 들어찬 기분이었다. 그는 분위기에 휘둘리지 않으려 입술을 깨물었다. 최대한 매그너스에게 닿지 않고 그를 돌려보낼 방법을 머릿속에서 끄집어내려 노력했다.

“이제 그만하고 돌아가.”

그렇게 말했지만 매그너스는 월록의 말을 들어줄 마음이 전혀 없었다. 그는 알렉산더의 가슴팍에 놓인 손으로 부드러운 실크 가운을 붙잡아 제 쪽으로 당겼다.

“그럼 뭐가 문제에요, 알렉산더?”

이름을 부른 목소리가 매끄럽다. 상대방의 숨결이 피부를 간질일 만큼 가까워진 그들은 서로에게서 눈을 떼지 못했다. 알렉산더는 기다란 속눈썹을 깜빡이다 이내 눈꺼풀을 닫았다.

“혼란스러워.”

섀도우헌터는 깜짝 놀란 얼굴로 알렉산더를 살폈다. 저항 없이 끌려온 월록의 올리브색 눈동자가 흔들리고 있었다. 문득 이 거대한 다운월더가 연약하게 느껴져 가슴이 아렸다. 그는 그저 알렉산더에게 자신이 느끼는 모든 걸 솔직하게 말하고 싶은 충동에 휩싸였다. 마주본 눈동자 속에 비친 자신과, 또 그 속에 존재하는 알렉산더의 마음이 알고 싶었다.

“이 혼란이 당신과 나 사이에 무언가 있다는 걸 느끼게 되는 과정 아닐까요?”  
“섀도우헌터.”

미지근하고 커다란 손이 어지러운 룬 문자가 새겨진 손등을 덮었다. 알렉산더는 가운을 붙잡은 두 손을 부드럽게 떼어냈다

“우린 너무 달라.”  
“당신은 월록이고 난 네필림이라?”

매그너스가 고갤 저었고 끝이 노란 검은 머리칼이 바람에 살짝 흔들거렸다.

“내 말은, 너와 난 다른 시간을 살고 있다는 뜻이야. 너는 결국 날 원망하게 될 거고, 나 역시 널 원망하게 되겠지.”  
“무슨 뜻인지 모르겠어요.”

지친 한숨을 내쉬는 월록 앞에서 매그너스는 한없이 무력해졌다. 알렉산더의 말 한마디 한마디엔 그가 지내온 깊고 무거운 세월이 담겨있었다. 매그너스는 그 시간을 모두 헤아릴 수도, 헤아린다 해도 다 이해하기 어렵다는 걸 절감했다. 하지만 한 가지만큼은 확실했다. 시작도 하지 않았는데, 끝부터 생각하는 알렉산더가 안타깝고 가엽다는 것.

“난 너처럼 타오르다 사라지는 생명을 곁에 두고 견딜 자신이 없어.”

월록은 잡은 손을 완전히 놓아주며 매그너스를 스쳐지나갔다.

“알렉산더!”

매그너스가 뒤를 돌아 알렉산더를 붙잡으려 했을 땐, 이미 늦은 뒤였다. 로프트의 생기는 차갑게 식어 어둠 속으로 빨려 들어갔고 월록은 사라지고 없었다.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

브루클린의 하이월록 알렉산더 라이트우드가 알듯 말듯 한 감정을 고백한 이후로 매그너스는 계속해서 저기압 상태였다. 만남 이전부터 헤어짐을 예견하는 알렉산더의 얼굴은 슬펐다. 알렉산더는 스노우 볼에 갇힌 눈 결정인 양 시간이란 유리 속에 갇혀 자신의 감정을 내보이길 원하지 않는 사람처럼 보였다. 매그너스는 그런 그가 가엾고 안타까웠다. 알렉산더만 생각하면 마음이 끓어오르고. 하염없이 헤매는 기분이 들어 자주 멍해졌다. 결국 카타리나는 매그너스를 중요 순찰에서 제외시켰다. 대신, 월록 페어차일드 보호아래 발견된 사이먼 루이스의 훈련 지도를 맡겼다. 요즘 들어 심각해진 악마의 공격을 사이먼도 대비할 필요가 있었다.

매그너스는 대련용 봉을 들고 헐떡이던 사이먼이 다시 공격 자세를 갖출 때까지 기다려주었다. 달디 단 작은 휴식을 놓치지 않은 사이먼이 호흡을 가다듬고서 입을 열었다.

“라이트우드씨에게 우리 같은 필멸자들은 클락 켄트의 크립토나이트라는 거네요.”  
“크립토, 뭐? 그게 뭐야?”

눈썹을 추켜세운 매그너스의 표정은 순진해보였다. 하지만 시작된 대련은 천사 같은 네피림의 얼굴과 반대로 엄격하고 강인했다.

“제가 빌려준 슈퍼맨 시리즈 아직 안 봤어요?”

사이먼은 매그너스의 수를 겨우 받아치며 뒤로 두어 걸음 밀려났다. 월록의 비호 속에서 자란 섀도우헌터는 마치 끔찍한 이야기를 들은 사람마냥 인상을 찌푸렸다. 매그너스는 저번 달에 사이먼이 뉴욕 기지에 들쳐 매고 온 수많은 먼데인 만화책과 영화 CD를 떠올리며 고개를 저었다.

“그거 볼 시간 없었어. 사이먼 난 널 교육 시켜야하고 개인훈련도 해야 하고 연애도 진전시켜야하는 걸.”  
“하지만 당신은 날 교육시킨다면서 지금 나한테 연애상담 하고 있잖아요.”  
“이런 게 바로 시간을 효율적으로 이용하는 거지. 어쨌든 크립토나이트가 뭐라고?”  
“슈퍼맨의 유일한 약점 같은 거요.”

공격을 주도하던 매그너스가 일시적인 생각에 잠겨 멈칫하자 사이먼은 빈틈을 파고들었다. 그는 노련한 상대의 대련 봉을 발로 걷어 차 날려버린 다음 바로 주먹을 내질렀다. 회심의 일격이었다. 순간 느릿하게 매그너스의 머리칼이 손등 뼈를 스쳤다. 허리를 꺾어 공격을 피한 매그너스는 눈 깜짝할 새에 사이먼 등 뒤에 와있었다. 그는 침착하게 사이먼의 몸 균형점이 달라져 있을 때를 노려 봉 끝을 잡아 끌어 목을 감쌌다. 만약 이 훈련이 실전이고 사이먼이 악마였으면 바로 숨통이 끊겼을만한 반격이었다. 손바닥에 손톱이 파고들만큼 꽉 쥐었던 주먹을 펴며 사이먼은 얌전한 파다완처럼-스타워즈를 봐요 제발! 18년을 먼데인으로 산 네피림이 간절하게 외쳤다- 매그너스의 가르침을 기다렸다. 언제쯤 실전처럼 세라프검을 휘두를까 궁금하기도 했다. 허나 보완하고 고쳐야할 점을 늘어놓아야 할 얼굴은 여전히 멍하기만 했다. 방금 공격을 피한 사람 같지 않았다. 

“......근데 클락 켄트는 또 누구야?”  
“오 라지엘이시여.”

사이먼은 시근덕거리는 걸 멈추고 싸늘하게 식은 눈으로 천사의 이름을 불렀다. 이 햇병아리 같았던 섀도우헌터가 무럭무럭 성장하는 건 꽤 뿌듯한 일이었지만 라파엘의 한심함이 섞인 감탄사를 완벽하게 사용하는 모습은 영 꺼림칙하게 느껴졌다.

“클레리!”

훈련 봉을 냅다 집어던진 어린 네피림이 반가운 얼굴로 소리쳤다. 대련실 유리창 너머 활활 타오르는 붉은 머리 소녀가 사뿐한 걸음으로 매그너스와 사이먼에게 다가왔다. 월록 페어차일드였다. 사이먼은 자신의 보호자를 와락 껴안았다. 클레리는 섀도우헌터의 길을 걷기 시작한 사이먼을 자랑스러운 듯 안아주며 매그너스를 향해 활짝 미소했다.

“안녕 비스킷!”  
“어서 와요 클레리! 그나저나 어쩐 일이에요?”

매그너스는 클레리에게 불린 애칭이 좋았다. 누구도 6피트의 네피림을 자그마하고 귀여운 사탕같은 이름으로 불러주지 않았다. 그렇다고 그녀가 모든 네피림에게 친절한 건 아니었다. 매그너스는 클레리가 이드리스 아카데미에 교수직을 할 때 가장 열성적이고 영리하고 특별한 제자였다. 그들의 인연은 거기서부터 시작되었다. 페어차일드가 천사의 아이를 숨기고 있다는 사실이 발각되어 알리칸테에서 추방당하기 전까지.

“펠에게 못 들었어?”  
“뭘요?”  
“이번에 뉴욕의 몇몇 섀도우헌터들이 런던으로 돌아간다고.”  
“어, 나도 포함인가?”  
“글쎄. 누가 가는지는 별로 관심이 없어서.”  
“노인네. 나한테 말도 안하고.”

런던? 영국? 사이먼의 귀가 솔깃해졌다. 붉은 머리의 월록이 매그너스의 헝클어진 머리칼을 가지런히 쓸어주었다. 그녀의 손길은 다정했다.

“오, 아무도 널 런던에 다시 보내고 싶어 하지 않을 텐데. 비스킷 너도 아직 그렇잖아. 그리고 네겐 여기서 할 일이 있고.”

클레리와 매그너스는 사이먼 루이스가 모르는 과거를 더듬고 있었다. 사이먼은 닥터후에 관련된 농담을 꺼내고 싶었지만, 그들 사이에 흐르는 무겁고 슬픈 기류를 눈치 채곤 가만히 입을 다물었다. 매그너스의 고개는 사선으로 기울어져 있었다. 눈꺼풀에 발린, 땀에 지워지지 않은 글리터가 언뜻 고인 눈물처럼 보였다.

 

 

-

 

 

클럽 잠입 임무는 언제나 매그너스 베인의 선호임무 1순위였다. 클럽에서 두개골을 뒤흔드는 비트와 어지러운 조명에 몸을 맡기다보면 혈관을 타고 심장을 통과하는 순수한 아드레날린을 느낄 수 있었다. 최근 자신을 괴롭히는 문제를 털어낼만한 기회가 필요하기도 했다. 그는 쿵쿵거리는 커다란 전자음악에 자유롭게 몸을 맡겼다. 이대로 적당히 어울리면서 클럽의 고객이 먼데인에서 다운월더로 가득 찰 때까지 기다릴 계획이었다. 도로시아는 질색하겠지만 몇 시간 일찍 온다 해서 나쁠 건 없었다. 판데모니엄의 훌륭한 음악 선정에 감탄하던 매그너스는 정신없이 춤추는 사람들 사이에서 혼자 고요한 정물화 같은 장신의 사내를 발견했다.

“어라, 알렉산더?”

음악에 묻혀 가까이 있는 사람에게도 들리지 않는 목소리였지만, 월록은 자신의 소환자를 찾듯 쉽게 매그너스를 찾아냈다. 둘의 눈이 마주치자 알렉산더의 짙은 올리브색 눈동자에 이질적인 푸른 조각이 콕 박혔다 사라졌다.

“왜 네가 여기 있는 거야?”  
“그러는 알렉산더는요?”

둘은 동시에 빽 소리치며 서로의 옷깃을 붙잡아 당겼다. 알렉산더는 훅 다가온 매그너스의 옅은 땀 냄새와 섞인 은은하니 기분 좋은 향기를 맡을 수 있었다. 매그너스도 마찬가지였다. 

“여긴 내 클럽이야.”  
“정확히 말하면 당신이 제이스 헤론데일에게 넘겨준 클럽이겠죠.”

밤색 눈동자가 어두운 조명 속에서 새카만 유리알처럼 빛났다. 월록은 거의 헐벗은 것과 다름없는 매그너스의 드러난 가슴팍과 반짝이는 가루가 묻은 쇄골 따위에 시선을 빼앗기지 않으려 애썼다.

“임무 때문에 왔어요.”  
“너 혼자?”  
“라파엘이랑 카타리나는 조금 있다 도착할 거예요.”  
“분명 뉴욕 수장에게 너랑 부딪칠만한 일은 주지 말라 했는데.”

주위에 다른 네피림이 더 있는지 살피던 알렉산더의 흉곽이 부풀어 올랐다 꺼졌다. 누가 봐도 깊은 한숨이었다. 매그너스는 잔뜩 찌푸린 알렉산더의 표정과 반응에 조금 슬퍼졌다. 이렇게까지 자신을 귀찮아할 줄은 몰랐다. 래그노어에게 부탁했다니. 그는 상처받지 않은 척 아무렇지 않게 굴기로 했다. 알렉산더에게 새파란 어린애로 보이고 싶지 않았다.

“다른 건 몰라도 클럽 잠입 임무에서 제일 뛰어난 사람은 저거든요.”

마법사는 젊은 섀도우헌터의 말에 동의할 수밖에 없었다. 매그너스는 지금 이곳에서 가장 눈에 띄고 주목 받는 존재였다. 유연한 허리와 어깨가 박자에 맞춰 흔들거릴 때마다 주위의 시선이 하나 둘 박혀들었다. 매그너스가 눈을 감고 춤에 열중하기 시작한다면 그와 한 몸이 되어 춤추길 원하는 이들로 주변이 득시글거릴 터였다. 어쩌면 저 벌어진 셔츠 사이로 손을 넣은 채로 춤출지도 몰랐다. 그리고 원하는 정보를 천사의 귓가에 흘려줄 테지. 상상 속의 알렉산더는 눈꺼풀을 반쯤 감은 채 자신의 가슴에 기대어 몸을 흔드는 매그너스의 허리를 휘감고 있었다.

“돌아가란 소리 하지 마요. 여긴 당신 로프트도 아니고 클럽주인이 와서 날 내쫓는다 해도 임무수행 하려면 어쩔 수 없으니까.”

단호한 음성이 알렉산더의 정신을 현실로 끌어왔다. 매그너스의 말이 맞았다. 여긴 월록의 로프트도 아닐뿐더러, 제이스는 클럽에 없었다. 아마 오늘 섀도우헌터들이 클럽을 급습한다는 걸 알고 잠시 뉴욕을 벗어났을지도 모른다. 알렉산더는 뇌리에 남겨진 상상과 정확히 일치하는 매그너스를 내려다보며 뒷목이 다 화끈거렸다. 입고 있는 옷을 벗어던지고 싶을 만큼.

“더워요? 이거 마실래요?”

매그너스가 손에 쥐고 있는 술잔을 내밀었다. 원형의 유리엔 갈색 액체가 찰랑이고 있었다. 알렉산더는 팔짱을 끼며 거부했다. 술까지 마시면 이 망할 생각은 멈추지 않을 것이다.

“임무 중에 술은 금지하지 않나?”  
“이런데서 튀어봤자 좋을 거 없잖아요. 잘 섞여서 타깃 잡아야죠. 적당히 취해 어울려주는 게 또 클럽 잠입임무의 묘미고.”

하지만 넌 여기서 충분히 튀고 있잖아. 모두의 시선을 받으면서. 알렉산더는 혀끝까지 차오른 진심을 독한 술이라도 되는 양 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 그때였다. 매그너스를 주시하던 무리 중 누군가 매그너스의 슬렉스 벨트 고리로 손을 걸어 끌어당겼다.

두 눈을 사슴처럼 휘둥그렇게 뜬 매그너스가 알렉산더만큼이나 커다란 남자를 빤히 바라보았다. 그는 어지러이 춤추는 사람들 속에서 자신을 지켜보는 강렬한 올리브색 시선을 느꼈다. 예전 같았으면 이런 상황에서 질투심을 유발하겠다며 어리석은 행동을 했겠지만, 현재로선 그러고픈 마음이 매그너스에겐 전혀 없었다. 그는 알렉산더 라이트우드가 자신을 귀찮아한다는 생각과 마법사가 아닌 다른 이에게 관심조차 쏟고 싶지 않다는 갈림길에 서있었다. 그리고 그런 스스로를 느낄 때마다 가슴이 따끔거리고 아팠다. 보답 받을 수 없는 마음을 원한다는 건 늘 잔인했다.

남자는 자신이 찍은 상대가 딱히 거부하지 않는다 생각했는지 이어커프스를 낀 귓바퀴에 더운 숨을 내쉬었다. 매그너스는 몸서리치며 흐느적거리는 품에서 벗어나려 했지만 손목을 붙잡혔다. 그는 질척거리는 태도에 인상을 썼다. 아무리 화가 나도 먼데인에게 네피림의 무지막지한 힘을 보여줄 수 없었다. 대신 명백한 거부의사를 내비치며 남자를 가볍게 밀치기로 했다. 결과는 소용없었다. 남자는 끈질기게 달라붙었다. 술 냄새가 뿜어져 나오는 불유쾌한 입술이 매그너스의 벌어진 셔츠, 검은 진주알 초커 같은 룬 위로 들러붙으려던 찰나,

“그에게서 떨어져. 인간.”

쿵쿵대는 시끄러운 비트를 가르고 날카롭고 또렷한 음성이 벼락처럼 내리꽂혔다.

“뭐야. 파트너가 있었으면 말을 해야 할 거 아냐.”

오금이 저릴 정도의 한기를 느낀 남자가 비아냥거리며 섀도우헌터에게서 멀찌감치 떨어졌다. 매그너스는 당장이라도 남자를 찢어죽일 기세인 월록 앞을 가로막으며 두 손을 들어올렸다. 남자는 월록과 매그너스를 번갈아 노려보더니 나지막한 욕을 읊조리곤 자리를 떴다.

“이런 일 많이 겪어?”

매그너스는 놀란 표정을 하고 알렉산더를 돌아보았다. 일과 관련되지 않은 평범한 질문을 던지는 알렉산더가 낯설었다. 하지만 나쁘지 않았다. 나쁘지 않을 뿐이랴, 좋았다. 아까까지 착 가라앉았던 기분은 온 데 간 데 없이 사라지고 피부 위로 나비의 날개가 팔랑이는 것처럼 간질 거렸다. 그는 평범한 위대한 월록, 알렉산더 라이트우드를 조금 더 오래 보고 싶었다.

“원래 사람 많은데 오면 이런저런 일이 생기기 마련이잖아요.”  
“끔찍하군.”

알렉산더의 스크레치 난 왼쪽 눈썹이 위로 올라갔다.

“내가 술 살게요.”  
“난 술에 안 취해.”  
“저사람 쫓아내준 거 고마워서 그렇죠.”

매그너스는 알렉산더가 무어라 대답하기도 전에 불규칙적으로 흔들리는 인파 속으로 사라졌다. 알렉산더는 매그너스의 황금색 브릿지가 들어간 작은 머리꼭지를 금방 찾아내 먼데인이 운영하는(이 시간엔 디제이 빼고 바텐더도 먼데인이었다) 바에서 갈색 액체가 찰랑이는 술잔을 가져오는 모습까지 지켜보았다. 사람들 사이를 가르고 알렉산더에게 걸어오는 매그너스의 얼굴은 아까보다 좋아보였다. 그는 똑같은 액체가 담긴 글라스 하나를 알렉산더의 손에 꼭 쥐어줬다.

“자 마셔 봐요.”  
“.......”  
“빨리요.”  
“다시 말하지만 안 취해.”  
“네에, 네에. 그래도 날 위해서 마셔줘요.”

참 쉽게도 말하는군. 아랑곳하지 않고 매그너스가 잔을 부딪쳤다. 월록은 매그너스의 휘어진 눈꼬리를 보느라 지금 자신이 입 안에 무슨 술을 털어 넣는지 몰랐다. 아마 평생가도 모를 것이다.

“어때요?”  
“글쎄.”

단번에 잔을 비운 알렉산더의 목덜미가 살짝 붉어져 있었다. 정작 본인은 느끼지는 못하는 듯 했다. 매그너스는 기세를 몰아 알렉산더의 두 손을 잡아 올려 양 옆으로 우스꽝스럽게 흔들었다. 월록의 표정은 고장 난 로봇이 따로 없었다. 그동안 매그너스는 이런 우스꽝스러운 몸짓을 해본 적 없었다. 알렉산더도 마찬가지였다. 그는 어둠 속에 남아 제이스가 먼데인 여성에게 뺨을 맞기 전까지 기다리는 타입이었다. 거부도 못하고 손이 잡힌 채 뻣뻣하게 움직이는 알렉산더의 모습에 매그너스가 소리 내 웃었다. 세련된 춤을 추는 사람들 사이에서 둘은 처음 파티에 온 십대 소년들처럼 뒤뚱거렸다. 알렉산더는 들어차는 다운월더 인파에 치여 매그너스의 발을 밟지 않으려 노력했지만, 갑자기 누군가 등을 떠밀어 엉거주춤 매그너스를 벽까지 몰아붙였다. 벽에 등을 붙인 매그너스의 번들거리는 눈동자가 얼음조각이 박힌 듯 새파랗게 변한 알렉산더의 월록마크를 깊게 들여다보았다. 그들의 가슴팍은 맞닿아 있었다. 알렉산더의 검은색 셔츠의 나무 단추가 네피림의 드러난 가슴팍을 적당히 압박했다. 매그너스는 월록의 느릿하고 안정감 있는 심장박동을 느낄 수 있었다. 그는 왜 그 남자에게 꺼지라고 말했는지 묻고싶었으나 알렉산더가 달아날까 불안했다. 슬그머니 월록의 두 손을 잡아 깍지 끼는 걸로 대신했다. 알렉산더의 시야에 매끄러운 호선을 그린 네피림의 떨리는 입술만 가득 찼다. 살짝 벌어진 입술 사이로 붉은 혀와 가지런한 앞니를 향해 고개를 숙였다. 손바닥에서 느껴지는 체온이 마법 같았다. 모두 사라지고 온전히 둘만 존재하는 듯 했다.

내리감은 섬세한 속눈썹이 파르르 떨리는 걸 마지막으로 눈을 감으려던 매그너스는 클럽 한가운데서 누군가 커다란 술병 같은 유리병을 바닥으로 집어던지는 광경을 목격했다. 몸을 굳힌 매그너스를 느낀 알렉산더는 두 눈을 깜빡였다. 단순히 유리병이 깨진 게 아닌 폭탄이 터졌다 해도 과언이 아니었다. 커다란 굉음과 뿌연 연기가 클럽에 차올랐다. 유리 파편이 그들이 서있는 바닥까지 굴러왔다. 섀도우헌터와 마법사는 형광물질이 섞인 듯 기분 나쁜 액체가 지글거리며 바닥으로 스며드는 모양새를 지켜보았다. 월록은 주변 마력을 끌어들여 이중 삼중으로 클럽을 두르고 있던 보호막이 사라졌음을 깨달았다. 레이 라인을 오염시키고 섀도우헌터 순찰대를 중태에 빠트렸던 그 물약과 같진 않지만 거의 비슷했다. 바닥은 엄청난 규모의 지진이 난 것처럼 갈라졌다. 소환진이 아닌 불규칙적인 균열이었지만 지옥의 구덩이였다. 예고 없는 습격으로 클럽은 순식간에 아수라장으로 변했다. 매그너스는 익숙한 악취를 맡았다. 악마였다. 구덩이에서 열 마리는 족히 넘는 악마가 박쥐처럼 날개를 퍼덕이며 날아오르고 있었다.

“다른 섀도우헌터들이 올 수 있을까요?”  
“보호마법이 깨지고 외부인 출입 불가능한 어둠의 경계선이 생겼어.”  
"그럼 조금 이르지만 임무 시작인 것 같네요."

손목까지 꽉 채워져있던 셔츠 소매를 풀어 걷으며 알렉산더가 말했다.

"난 균열을 맡지."

브루클린 하이월록의 양 손끝에서부터 셔츠 아래로 드러난 팔꿈치까지 푸른 불꽃이 아주 빠르게 타올랐다. 섀도우헌터는 엔칸토로 숨겨놓았던 세라프 검을 소환해 두 손 가득 쥐었다. 디제잉을 하던 웨어울프 하나를 찢어놓은 악마가 아마다스 냄새를 맡자마자 흥분한 듯 고개를 훽훽 꺾어댔다. 이윽고 매그너스를 발견한 악마의 주둥이가 십자로 쫙 찢어져 날카로운 괴성을 토했다. 

악마들이 던져놓은 타르같은 검은 덩어리는 벽 속의 낡은 하수도관을 끄집어 냈다. 매그너스는 홀로 다섯 마리의 악마를 해치웠다. 알렉산더를 잡아먹기 위해 달려드는 악마는 섀도우헌터의 세라프 검에 뚫려 검고 탁한 재로 변했다. 악마에게 당한 시체와 지옥을 소환한 정체불명의 범인-액체의 리바운드로 인해 거의 다 타버렸지만-, 월록과 섀도우헌터만 남고 모두 빠져나간 클럽의 정문이 공포영화의 한 장면처럼 굳게 닫혔다. 정적에 휩싸인 클럽은 어둡고 습했다. 아이러니하게도 지옥의 붉은 불길이 스며나온 균열만이 그곳에서 가장 밝은 빛이었다. 매그너스는 탁 트인 우위를 차지하기 위해 술잔이 즐비한 바에 올라갔다. 그리곤 천장에 답삭 달라붙은 악마를 향해 뛰어 올랐다. 하지만 아직 사라지지 않은 연기 속에 숨어있던 악마가 징그러운 꼬리를 휘둘러 매그너스의 명치를 가격했다. 매그너스는 그대로 다양한 술병들이 진열된 화려한 유리 선반에 내리꽂혔다.

“매그너스!!”

알렉산더는 매그너스가 날아가 부서진 선반 쪽을 향해 소리쳤다. 온 몸이 얼어붙고 진땀이 났다. 음악은 꺼지고 주위는 정적이 내깔려있었는데 온 몸이 쿵쿵거리며 흔들렸다.

“나 괜찮아요!”

술병이 와르르 깨진 난장판에서 비틀거리며 일어난 매그너스가 알렉산더에게 손을 흔들었다. 알렉산더를 표적으로 삼았던 악마들이 천사의 전사가 멀쩡히 살아있자 다시 방향을 바꿨다. 매그너스는 알콜에 젖어 축 늘어진 앞머리를 신경질적으로 넘겼다. 눈이 따끔해 누군가 반쯤 남긴 생수병을 얼굴에 들이 부어야 했다. 깨진 유리조각이 구두 밑창에 밟혀 잘게 부서졌다. 불그스름한 조명 속에 드러난 섀도우헌터의 얼굴은 이 상황을 즐기는 듯 불꽃처럼 빛났다.

“상대를 보고 건드렸어야지.”

찐득찐득한 유황이 주변에서 지글거리며 타들어갔다. 불똥이 쉬지 않고 네피림을 향해 달려들었고 매그너스의 몸은 공중으로 떠올라 유연하게 휘어졌다. 익숙한 공격을 피한 섀도우헌터의 반격은 빨랐다. 일격으로 날개를 잘린 악마는 꺽꺽 거리다 은빛 검에 찔려 재로 변했다. 알렉산더는 클럽 안에 생긴 균열을 막으며 매그너스의 생사를 확인했다. 그 역시 위대한 월록 답게 주변 악마에게 타오르는 푸른 불꽃을 안겨주었다. 매그너스는 최대한 요란스럽게 악마의 시선을 끌며 월록 주변에서 춤추듯 검을 휘둘렀다.

시간이 걸리긴 했지만 균열은 점차 좁혀졌고 더 이상 부술만한 물건이 없을 즈음 다 죽어가던 악마의 꼬리가 매그너스의 발목을 붙들었다. 라파엘이 있었다면 분명 끝까지 숨통을 끊어놓지 않았다며 타박할 만한 실수였다. 악마는 바퀴벌레도 끼어 들 수 없는 작은 틈새로 머리를 밀어 넣으며 지옥으로 돌아가려 애썼다. 매그너스는 미끄러운 바닥에 넘어져 머리를 부딪쳤다. 누군가 야구방망이를 휘두른 것처럼 뒤통수가 얼얼했다. 이마에서 뜨끈한 피가 흘렀다. 본체를 향해 부츠 발을 날렸지만 소용없었다. 할 수 있는 거라곤 허우적거리는 게 전부였다.

“알렉, 알렉산더!”

가장 깊은 균열을 이세계의 것으로 채워 넣던 월록의 집중력이 다급한 목소리에 흐트러졌다. 혼자서 악마를 멋지게 해치우던 섀도우헌터가 이마에 피를 줄줄 흘려가며 종아리까지 지옥으로 끌려 들어가고 있었다. 월록의 숨이 멈췄다. 자신을 부르는 얼굴이 점차 흐려지는 착각에 빠졌다.

“안 돼, 매그너스!”

월록은 망설임 없이 매그너스를 향해 몸을 던졌다. 놀라울 정도로 빠른 움직임이었다. 매그너스는 자신을 붙잡기 위해 뻗은 알렉산더의 손을 잡으려 몸부림쳤다. 악마는 월록의 강한 마력을 느끼기라도 했는지 구멍에서 나와 날카로운 이빨이 촘촘히 박힌 아가리를 벌렸다. 괴성을 내지르며 돌진한 악마가 알렉산더의 옆구리를 콱 깨물었고 매그너스는 몸을 웅크려 발목에 숨겨둔 단도를 꺼내 악마를 찌르고 또 찔렀다. 월록은 다 닫힌 균열 위, 매그너스 아래에 포털을 열었다. 빙하처럼 푸른 눈동자 주변이 우주의 어둠으로 물들었다. 매그너스의 하반신을 지옥에서 끌어내려면 그만한 반동이 필요했다. 그로선 최선의 선택이었다. 포털 가장자리가 밝은 파란색 스파크로 소용돌이쳤다. 매그너스는 먼저 포털로 빨려 들어가는 월록의 가슴팍을 꽉 쥐어 품에 안았다. 단단한 알렉산더의 팔이 매그너스 허리에 둘러졌다. 그들은 서로가 세상의 마지막 존재처럼 마주안고 풀냄새 나는 발코니에 떨어졌다. 끝없는 어둠이라 생각했던 곳은 브루클린 하이월록의 로프트였다.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

마법사의 손가락이 허공을 휘젓자 곧바로 생기를 되찾은 로프트는 처음 라파엘과 함께 찾아왔던 때와 같았다. 매그너스는 응접실 가죽소파에 알렉산더를 앉히고 질 좋은 셔츠를 들어 올렸다. 그는 상처를 침착하게 확인했다. 악마의 독 때문인지 월록의 얼굴이 곧 죽을 사람처럼 창백했다. 강한 마력으로 외상은 회복되고 있었으나 적은 양의 피가 계속 흘러나오고 있었다. 이 방 저 방 바쁘게 문을 열어보던 매그너스가 깨끗한 수건을 잔뜩 들고 나타났다. 이빨로 장갑을 벗은 알렉산더는 소파에 반쯤 늘어진 채 굳은 피로 번들거리는 뒤통수를 내려다보았다. 룬이 감긴 손이 수건으로 상처를 압박하자 벌어진 입술에서 간헐적으로 숨이 끊어져 나왔다.

“많이 아파요? 괜찮아요?”

매그너스는 평생을 살아도 익숙해질 수 없는 이 끔찍한 기분을 떨쳐내려 최대한 아무 말이나 주워섬겼다.

포탈을 통해 지옥에서 빠져나온 섀도우헌터는 밑에 깔린 월록이 신음할 때까지 빳빳한 옷깃을 구명줄이라도 되는 양 꽉 붙들고 있었다. 허리에 둘러진 팔이 풀리고서야 정신이 번쩍 들었다. 매그너스는 비틀거리며 일어나 쓰러진 알렉산더를 일으켰다. 빼곡하게 차오른 불안이 심장을 미친 듯이 두들겨대고 있었다. 온전히 자신에게 기댄 월록의 존재감에 정강이가 다 후들거렸다. 이제는 희미해졌다 믿었던 무섬증이 점차 뚜렷한 윤곽을 드러내고 있었다. 자신보다 한 뼘은 더 큰 브루클린의 대마법사를 어깨에 부축한 네피림은 작게 도리질하고 어금니를 악물었다. 열어젖혀진 로프트의 오렌지색 조명이 그들의 지친 발등 위로 떨어져 내렸다.

“월록이 이렇게 다친 모습은 처음 봐요.”

치명상을 입은 환자에게 말을 걸어 의식을 붙들어 놓는 습관이 굳은살처럼 박인 매그너스는 월록이 말한 응급상처용 포션을 찾아 선반을 뒤지며 소리쳤다. 눈에 띄는 초록색 물약이 정확히 알렉산더가 말한 위치에 있었다. 그는 기포가 뽀글거리는 그것을 의심스럽게 바라보았다.

“우리는 오래 살 뿐, 죽지 않는 건 아니니까.”

의심스러운 브로콜리 포션을 양옆으로 흔든 알렉산더가 그걸 마시는 동안 매그너스는 피 묻은 수건을 상처부위에서 조심스레 떼어냈다. 악마가 남긴 이빨자국과 출혈이 조금씩 옅어지고 있었다. 새파랗게 질려있던 알렉산더의 입술도 차츰 제 색을 찾아갔다. 다행이었다.

“너도 치료해야 해.”

긴장이 풀린 젊은 섀도우헌터는 소파 앞 카페트에 주저앉아 ‘그렇죠. 알아요. 그럼요.’ 따위의 멋없는 말을 중얼거렸다. 서둘러 바지춤에서 스텔레를 꺼냈다. 손목에 둘러진 치유의 룬 이라체가 황금빛으로 반짝였다. 타는 듯한 느낌이 사라질 때까지 기다렸다가 손목 안쪽에 위치한 멘들린 룬도 잊지 않고 덧그렸다.

“정말 연약하구나.”

기다란 손가락이 긁힌 상처를 달고 있는 뺨에 닿았다. 매그너스는 갑자기 다가온 체온에 숨을 집어 삼켰다. 천천히 뛰는 월록의 맥박이 피부를 타고 전해질만큼 영원 같은 찰나의 순간이었다. 태어나 타인의 피부를 처음 느낀 존재가 된 기분에 사로잡혀 커다래진 눈을 하고 고갤 들었다. 밤색 눈동자가 빙산의 얼음결정을 섬세하게 깎아 만든 시선과 고요히 맞물렸다. 매그너스는 그 안에 비친 자신을 보았다. 그리고 따스하게 빛나는 눈동자 속, 들어찬 솔직한 감정까지도. 클럽에서 서로의 몸을 지지대 삼아 입을 맞출 뻔했던 시간이 파도처럼 파고들었다. 이 떨림이 다시 썰물로 변해 월록의 삶에서 영원히 사라지기 전에, 네피림은 마법사의 소매를 간절히 붙들었다.

“알렉산더.”

고개를 사선으로 떨어트린 매그너스가 조용히 월록의 이름을 부르자, 네피림의 뺨을 쥐고 그 콧등 어귀를 헤매던 푸른 눈이 끌려 나왔다.

“내가 느끼는 걸 당신도 느낀다는 걸 알아요.”  
“.......”  
“.......”  
“난 너만큼 젊지도 그리고 유한하지도 않아.”

그것은 누군가를 밀어내고자 하는 단순한 거부가 아닌 세월에 깎이고 깎여 무뎌진 마음이 만들어낸 연약한 고백이었다.

‘내 말은, 너와 난 다른 시간을 살고 있다는 뜻이야. 너는 결국 날 원망하게 될 거고, 나 역시 널 원망하게 되겠지.’  
‘난 너처럼 타오르다 사라지는 생명을 곁에 두고 견딜 자신이 없어.’

처음부터 끝까지 월록은 솔직했다. 기나긴 세월을 살며 숱하게 흘려보냈을 과거의 상처들이 유령처럼 남아 그를 괴롭히고 있었다. 스스로 만들어낸 벽에 막혀 상대를 향한 감정을 해소하지 못한 채 그저 묻어두고 모른 척했을 알렉산더의 모든 시간이 날카로운 화살이 되어 매그너스의 가슴을 관통했다. 그제서야 매그너스는 두텁게 쌓인 위대한 마법사의 시간과 혼란을 아주 미약하게나마 이해할 수 있었다.

“......두렵다는 말을 왜 그렇게 해요.”

예상치도 못한 대답이 알렉산더의 뒤통수를 따끔하게 스쳐지나갔다. 알렉산더는 놀란 표정으로 네피림을 응시했다.

“나도 당신처럼 누군갈 잃는 게 두려워요. 알렉산더.”

단추 풀린 소매를 쥔 매그너스가 그렇게 말하며 손바닥에 뺨을 기댔다. 커다란 손 그림자가 고요, 민첩, 정확성 룬들이 새겨진 목덜미를 가로질렀다. 보이지 않은 고통이 둘 사이로 가느다랗게 드리워졌다. 

“.......”  
“알아요. 군인으로 태어난 섀도우헌터가 죽음을 두려워한다니 우습지도 않죠.”

마침내 알렉산더는 늑골 안쪽이 욱신대는 원인을 마주했다. 공정하지 못한 죽음에 대한 갈망. 저주와 같은 삶이 보답할 수 없는 미래. 그에겐 미래가 없었다. 그리고 무엇보다 죽음을 불사하는 천사, 매그너스 베인을 잃는 두려움을 절감하고 또 절감했다. 오늘처럼 악마에게 잡혀 무력하게 지옥으로 끌려갈 뻔 했던 매그너스를 떠올리면 가슴 깊은 곳이 찢어질 것처럼 아팠다. 그가 내쉬는 숨결마저 안타까웠다. 애정에서 비롯된 불안이 마법사를 고통스럽게 만들었다. 월록의 심장에 새겨진 천사는 찬란한 파멸이었다. 

부드러운 뺨을 쥔 손에서 힘이 빠졌다. 시야가 흐려져 두 눈을 질끈 감았다 떴지만 두통이 찾아와 앞을 볼 수 없었다. 온 몸에 힘이 빠져 턱을 치켜들고 있기도 어려웠다. 이번엔 알렉산더의 두 뺨이 매그너스의 손바닥에 얌전히 기댔다.

“술에, 취할 리가 없는데.”  
“출혈 때문에 에너지가 빠져나간 거예요.”  
“월록에 대해 잘 아는군.......”

밤색 눈동자가 갑작스러운 증상에 당황하는 월록을 천천히 살폈다. 언제나 말끔히 뒤로 넘겼던 머리카락이 흐트러져 있었다. 

“아카데미 다닐 때 다운월드 과목 선생님이랑 친했거든요.”

근사한 눈썹이 추켜 올라갔지만 매그너스는 모른 척 알렉산더의 속눈썹이 나비처럼 팔랑이는 모습만 눈에 담았다.

“좀 자둬요.”

목소리는 천사의 음성만큼이나 평온했다. 알렉산더는 이제 정말 깨어있을 만한 힘이 없음을 깨달았다. 매그너스 말대로 독이 완전히 빠져나갈 때까지 깊이 잠들어 있을 듯싶었다. 문득 미처 죽이지 못했던 악마가 찾아와 매그너스를 지옥으로 데려가면 어쩌나 하는 걱정이 불쑥 들었으나 매그너스가 알렉산더의 주름진 미간과 걱정을 엄지로 꾹꾹 눌러 폈다. 눈앞에 있는데도 잃어버릴 것 같다고 월록은 생각했다. 갈망은 고통을 동반했다.

“다 괜찮아 질 거예요.”  
“.......이렇게 고통스러운데?”

눈꺼풀을 찌르는 빛이 사라지고 어둠이 다가왔다.

“네. 모두.”

안온한 목소리를 마지막으로 까무룩 눈을 감았다. 매그너스는 감정을 느끼고 고통스러워하는 알렉산더를 더는 보고 싶지 않아 입 안 여릴 살을 깨물었다.

‘난 당신을 아프게 만들고 싶지 않아.’

그래서 그는 조용히,

“이게 마지막일지도 모르겠어요. 알렉산더.”

속삭이며 깨끗한 이마에 입술을 내렸다. 아름다운 월록에게선 타고 남은 꽃잎의 쌉싸름한 향이 났다.

 

 

-

 

 

새벽이슬이 채 마르기도 전에, 브루클린 그린 포인트의 로프트에 들이닥친 손님은 뉴욕 뱀파이어 클랜 우두머리 제이스 헤론데일이었다.

“너 내 클럽을 왕창 부쉈어!”

아침 햇살을 피하기 위해 멋들어진 우산까지 들고 온 뱀파이어의 우아한 광대뼈가 공기 중에 떠다니는 피 냄새에 일그러졌다. 월록의 피였다. 네피림의 것도 은은하니 섞여 있었다. 끝이 뾰족한 송곳니가 위협적으로 드러나며 당장이라도 적의 목덜미를 물어뜯을 수 있는 살기가 어깨 뒤로 뿜어져 나왔다. 응접실 소파 등받이엔 잘 못 박힌 못처럼 툭 튀어나온 알렉산더의 멀쩡한 뒤통수를 발견하기 전까지 말이다.

“집 꼬라지가 왜이래?”

어설프게 개어진 수건 더미와 빈 유리병을 뛰어넘은 제이스는 얼른 암막커튼을 쳤다. 쏟아지는 햇빛만 봐도 피부에 개미가 기어 다니는 기분이었다. 알렉산더는 옆구리엔 붕대를 감고 어디서 꺼낸 건지 모를 케케묵은 담요를 두르고 있었다. 평소라면 절대 용납하지 않을 복장과 어수선한 상황에 제이스의 두 눈이 가늘어졌다.

“알렉 무슨 일이냐니까?”  
“매그너스.”

아 그 네피림 꼬맹이. 제이스는 입가에 굴려지는 이름을 중얼거리다 누군가의 이름을-그것도 네피림의!- 콕 집어 외우는 알렉산더에 내심 놀랐다.

“너 설마 그 어린애랑 피터지게 싸운 건 아니겠지.”

월록이 고개를 가로저어 단박에 부정했다. 

“하긴 네가 진짜 그 새끼 고양이 같은 네피림과 싸웠다면 벌써 위대한 월록 딱지 떼고 부다페스트로 도망갔겠지. 그럼 뭐야, 간밤에 섀도우헌터들이 얼마나 나를 들들 볶아댔는지 알아? 그 너 좋아하는 네피림을 어디다 숨겼냐 언제 악마가 나타난 거냐. 그리고 이 시체는 왜 탄 거냐. 이드리스 감옥에 가고 싶었던 적은 처음이었다.”

평소라면 마법으로 원상복귀 시켜주겠다며 진즉에 제이스의 입을 막았을 마법사의 표정은 단단히 넋이 나가있었다. 무슨 생각을 하는지 그 뱀파이어 제이스 헤론데일조차 가늠하기 어려웠다. 

“마지막이라고 했어. 왜지?”

뱀파이어는 밤의 아이들로 태어나 다시는 마실 일이 없으리라 여겼던 공기를 거칠게 들이마셨다. 주어 없는 질문은 사랑과 실연을 오고가는 연인들의 전형적인 패턴이었다. 일전에 로프트에 들려 정보를 넘겨줄 때도, 꼬맹이 네피림과 단단히 얽혔다는 건 알고 있었지만. 어째 날이 갈수록 심각해지고 있었다. 제이스는 그럴 일 없을 거라 단언하던 알렉산더를 떠올리며 이 가망 없는 멍청한 사랑 놀음에 장단을 맞춰줘야 할지 말아야할지 고민했다. 결국 머리 위를 휘휘 저어 상념을 떨쳐냈다. 제이스는 브루클린 대 마법사, 알렉산더 라이트우드의 단 하나뿐인 친구였다. 친구는 같은 편이 되어야 옳지.

“클레리가 그러길 이번 주에 섀도우헌터들의 포털 여는 걸 돕는다하더군.”  
“어째서? 난 뉴욕 헤드에게서 보고받은 바 없는데.”  
“넌 기본적으로 너무 비싸고 콜택시마냥 포털을 열어줄 월록은 아니니까. 사이먼 녀석을 시켜 클레리에게 부탁한 것 같아. 그리고 뭐 숨기고 싶은 사실이 아주 조금 있을 수도 있고.”  
“제이스. 클럽을 고치고 싶다면, 네가 아는 걸 모두 말해야 할 거야.”

하나뿐인 친구 취소. 제이스는 태양이 내리쬐는 플로리다 한가운데 버려진 뱀파이어 같은 표정으로 알렉산더를 쏘아보았다.

 

 

-

 

 

“수장님.”  
“안 돼. 매그너스.”  
“듣고 나서 안 된다고 하는 건 어때?”

단출한 집무실 문을 열고 들어선 매그너스는 평소답지 않게 침울했다. 뉴욕 기지의 수장은 눈앞의 섀도우헌터가 지난밤에 부셔놓은 뱀파이어의 클럽 수리 관련 서류를 내려놓았다.

“보통 네가 예의바르게 날 ‘수장님’이라 부를 땐 난감한 부탁할 때 뿐이니까. 그러니 내 대답은 ‘안 돼’야.”

래그노어는 손바닥을 펴 그 위에 오른손 검지와 중지를 사람다리처럼 교차시켰다. 젊은 섀도우헌터 베인이 아무리 날고 뛰어봤자 노련한 네피림 펠의 손바닥 위라는 뜻이었다.

“별로 난감한 것도 아냐. 이번 인사이동 때 런던 지부로 보내달라는 거니까.”  
“거긴 안 돼.”  
“왜?”  
“런던 지부 사람들은 아직도 블랙프라이어스만 지나면 치를 떨거든.”  
“그걸 아직도 기억하네.”

1인용 마호가니 소파에 몸을 욱여넣은 네피림을 마주한 래그노어는 몰려오는 피곤에 관자놀이를 짚었다. 그는 매그너스가 전근을 들먹이는 이유를 모르지 않았다. 사실 아주 잘 알고 있어 문제였다. 미국 뉴욕 기지의 수장쯤 되면 다운월드를 뜨겁게 달구고 있는 소문이나 유명인사들의 관계는 필수교양이었다. 라파엘의 솔직한 추가보고와 매그너스의 얌전해진 행실은 소문에 무게를 더했다. 카타리나가 매그너스가 보이는 때 아닌 우울을 이유로 순찰 임무에서 배제시킨 순간, 단순히 보통의 문제라 치부하고 그냥 넘어갈 수 없었다.

뉴욕 지부의 저명한 수장이자 지혜로운 섀도우헌터 래그노어 펠과 매그너스 베인은 그 사이가 매우 각별했다. 매그너스의 생부가 카밀 벨코트의 서클 멤버가 되고, 아이의 생모는 가문의 명예를 지키겠다며 저택에서 스스로 목숨을 끊었다. 이드리스의 불타오르는 베인가의 저택 속에서 래그노어는 파멸의 마지막 핏줄을 겨우 구해냈다. 여섯 살 배기 매그너스와의 인연은 그 즈음부터 시작되었다. 매그너스는 우려와 달리 활달하고 영특한 소년으로 성장했다. 엔젤릭 룬을 하사받을 때 래그노어는 기꺼이 매그너스의 가디언이 되어주었다. 그는 작은 아이의 가장 친한 친구이면서, 하나뿐인 가족이었다.

마지막 훈련을 마치고 파라바타이 룬을 새기던, 열여섯 살의 매그너스를 래그노어는 똑똑히 기억한다. 곧은 심성과 정직은 섀도우헌터의 기본 소양이었고 그 모든 덕목을 갖춘 조지는 우수한 섀도우헌터이자 완벽한 군인이었다. 그리고 그는 큼직한 룬을 새겨 힘의 정도를 믿는 녀석들과 달리 섬세한 흑 진주알 같은 룬을 새겨 넣던 매그너스의 피부에 선명한 파라바타이 룬을 그려 넣을 수 있는 유일한 존재였다.

‘넌 내 승리의 부적이야. 매그너스.’  
‘무슨 일이 있어도 언제나 서로에게 돌아오자.’

밤하늘처럼 영롱한 눈동자를 가진 네피림이 매그너스를 깊이 들여다보며 말했다. 마주보고 선 소년의 얼굴엔 설렘이 가득했다. 파라바타이를 맺기 전 함께 훈련하며 자연스레 갖게 되는 존경과 보통의 형제애보다 깊은 감정이 복숭아처럼 붉은 뺨에 머물렀다. 그 자리 누구도 눈치 채지 못했지만, 래그노어 만큼은 아니었다. 그건 명백한 사랑이었다. 네피림은 자신의 파라바타이를 사랑하게 되면 극적으로 행복해질 수 있으나, 일방적인 감정일 경우 치명적인 독이 될 뿐이었다. 적지 않은 파라바타이들이 이러한 이유로 유대감을 잃고 망가지는 걸 보았다. 무엇보다 매그너스는 결코 그만큼의 애정을 돌려받지 못할 터였다. 당시 조지에겐 사랑하는 여인이 있었고 그들은 약혼까지 한 사이였으니.

‘그만 둬. 매그너스.’

새로 새겨진 룬 주위를 조심스레 매만져보던 매그너스의 팔을 잡아 세운 펠이 단호하게 타일렀다.

‘무슨 소리야?’  
‘너 저 앨 좋아하고 있잖아.’

성인이라기엔 아직 젖살이 덜 빠진 뺨이 붉게 달아올랐다. 혹여나 조지가 이 대화를 들었을까 주위를 돌아보는 모습은 사뭇 진지했다. 그가 약혼녀와 기쁨을 나누는 걸 확인한 매그너스는 돌부리 걸려 넘어진 느낌을 부디 파라바타이가 똑같이 느끼지 않길 바라며 어금니를 앙 물었다.

‘난 괜찮아.’  
‘매그너스.’  
‘......조지가 나랑 같은 마음인 건 바라지 않아. 난 그냥, 괜찮아. 정말이야.’  
‘.......’  
‘래그노어 내 사랑을 빌어줘.’  
‘나는 그렇게 못 해.’  
‘왜?’

실망한 기색 없이 허공에 던져진 물음은 설탕처럼 천진하고 순수했다.

‘그건 사랑이 아니니까.’  
‘래그노어.’  
‘네 미래를 축복해줄게. 그걸로 만족하면 좋겠다.’

티끌 없이 맑은 밤색 눈동자가 어둡게 가라앉았다. 매그너스는 구태여 더 말하지 않았다. 그저 조용히 미소했을 뿐이었다. 흰색 대리석 바닥에 늘어진 그림자를 보며 래그노어는 생각했다. 유대의 끈을 나눠가진 소년들의 미래를 축복해주는 게 매그너스의 행복을 빌어주는 최선의 길이이라고. 그렇게, 여겼다.

성인이 된 매그너스와 조지가 런던 지부로 발령 받고 얼마 지나지 않아 잔존하는 서클멤버가 이드리스로 향하던 런던의 섀도우헌터들을 습격하는 사건이 벌어졌다. 그들이 어떻게 포탈을 이용하던 네피림들을 끌어들였는지 아직까지도 미제로 남아있는 사건이었다.

별조차 보이지 새카만 밤, 수색조를 꾸린 섀도우헌터들은 헤이스팅스의 한 저택 근처에서 습격당한 희생자들을 찾아냈다. 수색조에 자원한 테사 그레이는 허리춤까지 마구잡이로 자란 넓죽한 잡초 잎사귀를 만져보았다. 체온이 남아 따뜻한 핏물이 손가락 끝에 묻어나왔다. 처절한 전투의 흔적과 살기가 서리처럼 곳곳에 남아있었다. 섀도우헌터들은 엎어진 시체를 뒤집을 때마다 울음을 참는 목소리로 천사의 이름을 불렀다.  
약속이라도 한 듯 먹구름이 물러나고 보름달이 어둠에 잠긴 숲을 새하얗게 비췄다. 드러난 평원은 무덤이라 불려도 될 만큼 참담했다. 마녀의 불 룬스톤이 손바닥 안에서 희미한 빛을 뿜어낼 즈음, 거대한 나무뿌리 사이 익숙한 인영이 래그노어의 시야에 들어와 콱 박혔다. 매그너스와 그의 파라바타이였다. 둘은 피 웅덩이 한 가운데 나란히 쓰러져 있었다. 모두 그들이 죽었다 생각했지만, 아니었다. 래그노어는 미약하게나마 숨을 쉬는 어린 네피림을 품에 안았다. 타오르는 불길이 기둥을 살라먹고 천장을 가라앉히던 베인가 저택에서 작은 아이의 생명을 붙잡았던 그 날처럼 그는 새벽비에 젖은 매그너스 베인을 다시 삶의 뭍으로 끌어냈다.

에녹 형제의 치료 후 매그너스는 슬픔을 갈무리할 새도 없이 진실의 검 앞에 서야했다. 그동안 이드리스에서 조지와 죽은 네피림들의 장례식이 치러졌다. 눈앞에서 파라바타이를 잃고 살아남은 섀도우헌터는 뒤늦게 런던으로 돌아올 수 있었다. 영국의 지루한 날씨만큼이나 단조로운 나날이 이어졌다. 하루 종일 몰아치는 비와 바람은 누구하나 죽어도 이상하지 않을 날씨였다. 갑작스럽게 벌컥 열린 문 뒤, 엉망진창으로 울고 있는 라파엘 산티아고와 등에 업힌 매그너스만 아니었다면 웃어넘기고 말았을 별 뜻 없는 생각이었다.

‘제 눈앞에서 죽으려했어요.’

검은 눈동자에 눈물이 가득 고여 뺨을 타고 흘렀다. 건강한 피부가 핏기 하나 없었다.

‘제가 있는데도 뛰어내리려 했다구요!’

맨발로 오른 블랙프라이어스는 얼마나 시렸는지. 소용돌이치는 검은 강물이 얼마나 매서웠는지. 래그노어는 침묵 속에서 천천히 부서진 매그너스의 세상을 감히 상상하거나 물을 수 없었다.

한동안 죽은 듯이 깊은 잠을 자고 깨어난 네피림은 사라진 파라바타이 룬과 조지의 죽음을 받아들였다. 인정하고 나니 살아남은 자의 삶은 순리대로 흘러갔다. 매그너스는 잘 웃었고 쾌활한 생활을 시작했다. 그에게 한 가지 달라진 게 있다면, 더 이상 관계에 있어 애정의 필요성을 느끼지 못한다는 점이었다. 상대에게서 마음이 돌아온다 싶으면 단칼에 잘라버렸다. 마치 처음부터 원하지 않았다는 듯. 매그너스는 그런 식으로 스스로를 지워내려 몸부림치고 있었다. 한평생 한 사람만을 사랑한다는 천성이 이토록 서글플 수 없었다. 그를 아는 모든 이들은 죽은 조지가 영원히 매그너스의 사랑이 되지 않기를 바랐다.

그러므로 위대한 월록 알렉산더 라이트우드와 섀도우헌터 매그너스 베인의 만남은 거짓말 같은 대단한 우연이었다. 영원과 찰나의 교차는 네피림의 궤도를 오래된 푸른 별의 축으로 기울여놓기에 아주 충분한 시간이었다. 우주조차도 둘의 접점이 만들어낼 파장을 예상하지 못한 결과였다. 

래그노어는 매그너스의 눈동자 속에서 죽어버린 줄 알았던 감정이 아직 살아 숨 쉬고 있는 걸 발견한다.

“정말 사랑한다면 잡아.”

깊은 생각에 잠긴 래그노어를 초조하게 바라보던 매그너스의 동공이 크게 벌어졌다. 곧 고개를 갸웃거리더니 처음 듣는 단어인 양 되물었다.

“뭐?”  
“도망칠 생각하지 말고 네 모든 힘을 다해 쟁취하라고.”  
“반대할 줄 알았는데.”  
“살아생전 네 아버지라면 가만있지 않았겠지만, 난 네 아버지가 아니니.”  
“섭섭한 소리하지 마, 래그노어.”

매그너스가 입 꼬리를 끌어올리며 웃음을 터뜨렸다.

“내게 가족은 당신이야.”

뉴욕 수장이 영락없이 사랑에 빠진 네피림을 따라 웃었다. 이번만큼은 매그너스의 사랑을 빌어주기로 결심했다. 그 사랑이 설령 가망 없이 세상의 슬픔을 모두 등진 채 끝날 지라도. 래그노어 펠은 다시 한 번 매그너스 베인을 삶의 뭍으로 끌어냈다.

 

 

-

 

 

뉴욕 기지에 마음대로 포탈을 여는 건 협정 상 불가능했지만, 위대한 월록인 라이트우드에겐 해당사항 없었다. 애초에 그는 네피림이 일방적으로 정한 사소한 협약 같은 걸 지키는 위인이 아니었다. 기지 한가운데 생겨난 포탈과 갑자기 자란 거대나무만한 월록을 발견한 네피림들이 웅성댔다.

“매그너스는 어디 있지?”

첫발을 내딛기도 전에 희끄무레한 천사 무리 속에서 유일하게 선명한 얼굴을 찾았으나 코빼기도 보이지 않았다. 함께 붙어 다니던 섀도우헌터도 없었다. 뉴욕의 네피림들은 악마나 이번 클럽 및 습격사건의 배후가 밝혀진 건가 싶어 날을 세우다 맥락이 다른 질문에 혀를 찼다. 몇몇 섀도우헌터는 악마의 자식을 운운하며 매그너스를 모욕했다. 따라붙는 위대한 월록의 기세가 평소보다 배는 더 흉흉해 직접 나서 그를 내쫓는 사람은 없었다. 그때 무리 속에 푹 파묻혀 상황을 지켜보던 안경 쓴 소년이 목소릴 높이며 끼어들었다. 클레리 페어차일드의 네피림이었다.

“매그너스 베인이요? 벌써 떠났는데.”

떠나? 알렉산더는 마른세수를 했다. 페어차일드가 만든 포탈은 세계 곳곳에서 한 치의 오차 없이 정확했고 최근 사건으로 인해 대단한 추적방지 마법까지 걸려 있었다. 덕분에 각 지부로 통하는 포탈은 이중 삼중 미로처럼 얽혀, 각 지역 하이월록의 허락이 없으면 결계를 하나하나 풀어야 했다. 알렉산더는 그 자리에서 포탈 하나를 더 만들어냈다. 깡통처럼 찌그러진 모양새가 그가 지금 어떤 심정인지 보여주고 있었다. 분주한 킹스크로스 역의 기차소리가 얇은 막 너머 희미하게 들려왔다. 커다란 몸이 파도처럼 일렁이는 표면을 뚫었다.

“다들 뭐하는 거야? 왜 다 모여 있어.”  
“방금 브루클린 대마법사가 왔다 갔어요.”  
“뭐? 알렉산더 라이트우드가 왜?”  
“매그너스 어디 갔냐 묻던데요.”

섀도우헌터들은 금세 흩어져 각자 할 일을 했다. 다운월더와 관련된 일이라면 그들은 모두 못마땅한 얼굴로 진절머리를 쳤는데 월록의 손에서 먼데인처럼 자란 사이먼은 몇 개월이 지나도 이런 편견과 차별에 익숙해지기 어려웠다. 무엇보다 익숙해지고 싶지 않은 마음이 컸다.

“그래서 뭐라 대답했지?”

뒷목을 문지르며 발끝을 바닥에 쳐대던 사이먼은 뉴욕 수장 앞에서 어쩔 줄을 몰랐다.

“떠났다고 했죠. 맞죠 수장님? 임무 받아서 떠난 거잖아요.”  
“물론 틀리지 않았지.”  
“정말이죠? 저 그 월록 무섭단 말이에요. 클레리랑 완전 달라.”

내가 맡긴 임무가 고작 3시간짜리 단기 임무란 게 문제지. 래그노어는 쓰고 있던 안경을 벗고 콧등을 주무르며 혼잣말하는 사이먼에게 안심하라는 듯 손을 내저었다.

“잘했어. 그동안 맘고생 시킨 대가는 이렇게 받아야겠어.”  
“수장님 저주 막는 훈련은 없어요?! 저 열심히 할게요!”

기지에 온지 3개월도 채 되지 않은 어린 섀도우헌터 사이먼 루이스는 잘못돼도 단단히 잘못된 상황을 눈치 채곤 울상 지었다.

 

 

-

 

 

녹인 금을 적신 붉은 비단처럼 하늘은 그 끄트머리서부터 황금색과 잿빛으로 타들어갔다. 낮은 구름이 템스 강 위로 강줄기를 따라 느릿하게 흘렀다. 런던 어디에도 알렉산더가 찾는 사람은 없었다. 나선미궁에서 영감을 받았다는 페어차일드의 말은 거짓이 아니었다. 더군다나 다운월더들만 배제시키는 철의 결계가 인스티튜트 근처에서 작동해 위대한 월록도 어쩔 도리가 없었다. 런던 하이월록 빅터 알더트리에게 사적인 부탁을 하기엔 그리 썩 좋은 관계가 아니었다.  
아직 악마의 독에서 회복 중에 있는 마법사는 결국 마지막 포탈 경로를 브루클린 로프트로 정했다. 

‘이게 마지막일지도 모르겠어요. 알렉산더.’

그는 가죽 장갑 아래 벌어진 입술을 틀어막으며 들리지 않는 신음을 뱉었다. 정신을 잃기 직전의 기억은 희미했으나 목소리만큼은 또렷했다. 섀도우헌터는 세상에서 가장 불확실한 이별을 고하고선 처음부터 존재하지 않았던 사람처럼 사라져버렸다. 어쩌면 이 상황이 순리란 생각도 들었다. 순간 예리한 조각들이 살갗을 찔러댔다. 원치 않는 이별의 불순물이었다. 알렉산더는 조금씩 명료해지는 자신의 마음을 침착하게 돌아보았다. 안개와 같은 고통이 사라진 자리에 남은 것은 솔직한 갈망뿐이었다. 

“이대로 보내줄 순 없어.”

자신이 연 포탈에서 떠밀려 휘청거리던 알렉산더가 조용히 중얼거렸다. 때맞춰 울리는 로프트 초인종 소리는 월록을 깊고 짙은 상념에서 끌어올렸다. 로프트의 결계를 적당히 조절한 브루클린의 대마법사는 문을 열어 건물의 먼데인 경비를 맞이했다.

“안녕하세요, 미스터 라이트우드.”

먼데인 경비의 시선이 잠시 알렉산더가 미처 글래머로 숨기지 못한 새카만 역안에 고정되었다가 멍해졌다. 마법을 쓸 필요 없이 먼데인들은 다운월더 특유의 이질성을 마주하면 본능적으로 뇌리에서 지우곤 했다.

“아까 로프트 앞을 서성이던 남자가 있었습니다. 몰래 들어온 게 영 수상해서 내보냈습니다만, 혹시나 해서요. 어이쿠 저 청년 아직도 저기 서있네.”

늙은 경비가 내다본 창문이 천둥에 흔들거렸다. 폭풍우 몰아치는 바다의 작은 보트처럼 바깥의 상황은 말 그대로 최악이었다. 부주의하게 먼데인의 눈에 띄어가며 대마법사를 찾아올 손님은 없었다. 만약 있다면 알렉산더가 아는 한, 단 한명이었다. 거기까지 생각이 미치자 숨이 막혔다. 월록은 재빨리 계단을 뛰어 내려갔다. 외부인은 들어올 수 없는 정문 바깥으로 익숙한 인영이 어른거리고 있었다. 그는 심장이 입으로 튀어나올 것 같은 기분에 사로잡혔다. 이윽고 문을 열어 빗물이 퍼붓는 밤거리로 뛰어들었다.

“왜 이제 와요?”

쏴아아. 검은 아스팔트로 쏟아져 부딪치는 빗방울 소리가 선연히 들렸다. 런던 곳곳을 찾아도 없었던 매그너스가 거기 서 있었다. 그토록 찾아 헤매던 주인공을 마주하니 심장이 커다랗게 뛰어 몸이 앞뒤로 흔들렸다. 장갑 낀 손바닥에 손톱이 파고드는 걸 느끼며 입을 열었다.

“너야 말로 왜 여기 있는 거야. 난 네가 런던으로 떠난 줄 알았는,”  
“당신 기다렸죠.”

여태껏 어느 누구도 브루클린 대마법사의 말허리를 끊은 적 없다는 걸, 맹랑한 섀도우헌터가 그렇게 한 뒤에야 깨달았다.

“나를?”

알렉산더의 표정이 우스꽝스럽게 변했다.

“그래요!”

매그너스는 바보처럼 되묻는 알렉산더를 믿을 수 없다는 얼굴로 바라봤다.

“래그노어가 일 하나 부탁해서 클레리랑 그거 마치고 왔더니, 당신은 없고 로프트 문도 잠겨있고 경비 아저씨는 내가 수상하다며 쫓아내고, 당신은 바빠서 언제 올지 알 수 없으니까 어쩔 수 없이 여기서 기다리는데 갑자기 비 오고 화장은 다 지워지고 옷도 다 젖고 정말이지!”

추위에 새파랗게 질린 입술이 얼마나 부당한 처지를 당했는지 쉴세 없니 털어놓았다. 늘 뜨거운 체온의 네피림답지 않게 매그너스의 어깨가 미세하게 떨고 있었다. 알렉산더는 슬그머니 그 앞으로 다가가 장갑을 벗었다. 마디가 툭 불거진 손가락이 푸른색 브릿지를 넣은 젖은 앞머리를 옆으로 넘겨주었다. 서늘한 피부가 관자놀이를 지나가자 매그너스의 목소리가 작은 웅얼거림으로 바뀌었다. 알렉산더는 밤색 눈동자엔 들어찬 자신을 보았다.

“매그너스.”

매그너스가 머리를 흔들자 빗방울이 튀었다. 머리칼이 다시 흐트러지자 알렉산더는 망설임 없이 손을 뻗었다. 매그너스는 미간을 좁히며 한걸음 뒤로 물러났다. 다가오면 다가왔지 자신에게 멀어진 적 없는 네피림의 행동은 알렉산더를 불안과 공포로 몰아넣기 충분했다.

“매그너스.”  
“아뇨, 알렉산더. 내가 먼저 말할래요.”

작은 입술이 깨물어졌다가 놓아지길 반복했다. 매그너스의 고개가 사선으로 기울어졌다. 눈두덩이에 맺힌 빗방울이 반들거리는 뺨을 타고 땅으로 추락했다.

“알렉, 알렉산더.”

영원과도 같은 삶을 살아온 월록에게 이름과 성은 그저 수단에 불과했다. 허나 이 특별할 것 하나 없었던 이름을 매그너스가 부른다. 마치 피할 수 없는 강력한 주문을 외우는 마법사처럼. 매끄러운 목소리를 따라 알렉산더는 자신을 소환한 이를 깊이 들여다보았다. 마주보고 있는데도 부족하게만 느껴지는 존재를.

“당신이 나와 다른 시간을 살고 있다는 거, 나도 알고 있어요.”

차가운 바람이 불어 소름이 돋았다.

“하지만 두렵다는 이유만으로 누군가를 밀어내면, 필멸자건 불멸자건 밀려나고 멀어진 시간만큼 고통스러운 똑같아요.”

감정의 소용돌이가 그들을 지배하려던 차에, 매그너스가 알렉산더의 두 손목을 감싸 쥐었다. 엄지손가락이 맥박이 뛰는 곳을 부드럽게 문질렀다.

“그러니 우리 더 늦기 전에 그 고통에서 숨 쉬지 않기로 해요. 더 늦기 전에 함께 하는 시간에서 같은 박자로 살아요.”

말을 이어나가던 매그너스는 잡은 두 손목을 가만히 놓아주었다. 알렉산더는 멀어진 체온이 아쉬워 고갤 들어올렸다.

“내게 와요. 내가 당신의 시간이 되어줄게요.”

젖어 묵직해진 머리카락을 쓸어내는 매그너스의 속눈썹에 작은 빗방울이 눈물처럼 반짝이고, 어느새 도전적인 빛을 띈 밤색 눈동자가 월록의 새파란 시선과 맞부딪쳤다.

“어때요, 알렉산더?”

그러며 발꿈치를 들어 올려 축축하게 젖은 목덜미를 끌어안고 거부할 수 없는 주문을 왼다. 알렉산더의 시야엔 온통 매그너스 뿐이었다. 답을 기다리는 네피림의 쿵쾅대는 심장소리가 얇은 옷감을 타고 전해졌다. 월록의 목덜미에서도 맥박이 날뛰고 있었다. 단단한 팔이 셔츠가 찰싹 달라붙은 매끈한 허리에 둘러졌다. 알렉산더의 얼굴이 천천히 매그너스에게 숙여졌다.

“나는 여태까지 너와 같은 존재를 기다렸어.”  
“.......”  
“매그너스 널,”  
“.......”  
“널 사랑하고 있어.”

낮게 가라앉은 목소리가 매그너스를 전율케 했다. 월록의 동공주변으로 다양한 색의 푸른빛이 몰려들어 파르르 떨고 있었다. 연약하게 드러난 알렉산더의 고백에 늑골 안쪽이 형용할 수 없는 감정으로 절절 끓어 넘쳤다. 이대로 시간이 멈춘다 해도 좋았다.

“매그너스?”

알렉산더는 대답 없는 매그너스의 이마에 자신의 이마를 가져다대며 물었다. 호두나무색 눈동자를 둘러싼 속눈썹이 느릿하게 깜빡였다. 

“하, 한번만 더 말해줄래요?”  
“......사랑하고 있어.”

마법에 걸려든 월록의 입술이 보기 좋은 호선을 그린 후, 붉게 달아올라 벌어진 천사의 입술에 그대로 키스했다. 갑작스레 돌진한 얼굴과 뜨거운 키스로 다급해진 손끝이 알렉산더의 어깨를 콱 움켜쥐었다. 확신이 가득찬 두 눈이 꼬옥 내리감겼다. 그들은 가슴에 난 상처와 싸우고 도망치려 했던 순간순간을 보상받으려는 듯 서로에게 매달렸다. 서툴고 성급했지만 숨 쉴 틈을 내어주지 않는 깊고 진한 입맞춤이었다.

브루클린의 대마법사와 섀도우헌터 머리 위로 투명한 빗방울이 둥글게 빗겨 떨어졌다. 일평생 각기 다른 궤도를 유영하던 존재와 존재가 만나 가장 완벽한 사랑에 빠지는 순간이었다.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 초커처럼 둘러진 룬과 역안은 제과님의 설정을 빌렸습니다 감사해요 제과님! : )


End file.
